<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker Goes To Stark Industries by Not_Your_Deers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602037">Peter Parker Goes To Stark Industries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers'>Not_Your_Deers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Peter Parker Field Trip To SI Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Irondad, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter was six his only remaining family passed away. After being adopted by Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff. Peter grew up living with the Avengers. When he gets a permission slip to go on a tour of his own house he doesn't know how to react. The dreaded field trip Peter goes on goes as expected. Just how bad will it go? With an overprotective family and his friends by his side can Peter come through the trip unscathed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Brant &amp; Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner &amp; Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan &amp; Michelle Jones, Happy Hogan &amp; Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones &amp; Harley Keener &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Okoye &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker &amp; Hope Van Dyne, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; T'Challa, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Scott Lang &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Peter Parker Field Trip To SI Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I'm back. After reading several more field trip fics, I came up with a new one. I hope everyone enjoys it. This is a little different then the other two field trip fics I've written. Aunt May is dead in this one. It crushed me to kill her off, she's such a great character. For the first chapter, the point of view is in the third person, it will be like this for the entire fic. The first chapter switches between Tony, Natasha, and Peter as to who the third person point of view is coming from. Not all of the characters tagged will make an actual appearance. Though most will at some point. Knowing me, I've probably forgotten several tags, though I did try and get them all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with the Hammeroid attack at the Stark Expo. Tony had saved the life of a small boy. He had been wearing a plastic Iron Man mask and gauntlets. He couldn’t have been much older than five or six. Natalie, Tony and Pepper’s assistant, was with Happy when all of this was going down. While all of the adults were trying to stop the droids casualties were bound to happen. Unfortunately, the boy from earlier lost his guardians that night.</p><p>The boy didn’t know it but that was the worst and possibly best night of his life. He may have lost the remainder of his biological family, but he gained a new family that was much larger than it had been before.</p><hr/><p>Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Natalie Rushman (Natasha Romanova), and eventually Bruce Banner gained a child. When the boy was placed into the system, Natalie had found out. Though most thought her heart was made of stone, it crushed her. One of the only casualties from that night had been that boy’s aunt and uncle. She vowed to do something about it. The most obvious choice would be to adopt the boy. Only being a high ranking SHIELD operative she wouldn’t be able to fully care for him.</p><p>One phone call later, everything had been taken care of. It seemed that nearly dying, again, had given the infamous Anthony Edward Stark a heart. Natasha and Tony had the whole adoption done in less than a month. Tony had damn good lawyers. Natasha and Tony learned so much about Peter. The boy they were now the parents of. He was brilliant, sweet, and had a huge heart. Though he was only six, he was thinking at a high school level.</p><hr/><p>Peter, who was no stranger to loss, couldn't believe his life. In two years he had lost both his parents, then his aunt and uncle, only to be adopted by his idol. Nat and Tony were amazing. After his shock wore off he grew accustomed to his new life. It took him a year before he stopped calling them by the last name only; another year passed before they would become Mom and Dad. By the time Peter was ten years old, he had accepted that his parents often would be targeted by people. The scariest would have been when New York was attacked by Loki. They both had to go out into the fight. It was hard whenever one of his parents had to work. Especially if Natasha had to go on a mission and wouldn’t be able to communicate. He accepted it after all his parents did important things. What those things were Peter couldn’t tell you. He had no idea what his parents did. He knew they were world heroes, secret agents, inventors, hackers, and whatever else they did whenever they left him with one of his numerous aunts and uncles. His favorite had to be Clint. He was Natasha’s partner, her best friend.</p><p>Something that everyone found hilarious was when they found out that Fury, one of the scariest people alive was strangely Peter’s surrogate Grandfather. By the time Peter was seven he was calling Fury, Gramps. Tony hadn’t ever let it go. Since the Avengers had been formed as a team his Dad had to go away more often. It sucked, but he understood why. His mother still did undercover ops. Whenever both of his parents were away, Fury was busy being Fury, and Clint was busy with his mission, he would stay with Pepper. Unless she had to travel for work, in those cases he would stay with his mother’s boyfriend. He didn’t understand it. No one did, both of his parents were seeing other people. He thought it was odd. Most people’s parents were either married or divorced. He had heard of a couple of exceptions where they were dating or one had died but to have never been together romantically was rather unheard of. At least Peter thought it was.</p><p>One of the weirdest things Peter had to deal with as a child was his Dad announcing that the rest of the team was moving in. When his Mom had been sent on a rescue mission with Captain Rogers, bad stuff happened. Captain Rogers had to destroy SHIELD headquarters, and his mom had to air their dirty laundry. She exposed every one of her covers. Though it sucked she wouldn’t get to be a spy anymore she would be home more. That made Peter feel better. It was weird to have his parents, parents’ significant others, uncle Clint, a god, and a super soldier living with him.</p><hr/><p>Tony had gotten used to the weird-ass arrangement he had with Natasha years ago. Yes, they had a kid, as odd as it was it was nice. After life had gone to hell in a handbasket it was a comfort. He and Natasha would often fight over Peter’s best interests. Rhodey had told him that Peter, Nat, and Pepper were the best things that had ever happened to him. He could still remember when Peter asked about why both of his parents were with other people. It was a conversation that had made Tony laugh. Living with his fiance, mother of his child, best friend, his dad’s favorite person ever, a person straight from books, and his son had made life interesting. The Avengers were extremely domestic. Once a reporter had been invited to spend a week in the tower. It had been the weirdest thing ever. Now with three new additions to the team, the Super Family continued to grow. That reporter had spent the week taking notes on how parental Playboy Tony Stark and Ice Queen Natasha Romanoff were, Steve’s love of art, Bruce’s love of cooking, Clint’s lack of grace, Sam’s obsession with video games, Vision’s acclimation to life, and Wanda’s love of reading. The reporter had to sign a hell of a lot of nondisclosure agreements about Peter. She had felt like she spent more time signing paperwork then she did with the Avengers in general. A story was made up to explain Peter in the papers. He was Pepper’s nephew (or at least that’s what the world thought).</p><p>This wasn’t going to change for several years. Peter had been excited when he finally finished middle school. That was a fun argument for his parents to have. Natasha didn’t want him going to college until he was legally an adult.  Tony wanted him to go once he had finished six grade. They reached a compromise after two weeks of yelling at each other. It was rather hilarious for Peter because the Avengers still hadn’t gotten a clue that Peter wasn’t Pepper’s nephew. Several knew but that’s because they had known years. Peter would stay in school, though Tony had gotten Nat to let him send Peter to a school for smart children. It was also a STEM school. Having both gotten what they wanted one more than the other Peter would start at Midtown Tech in the fall. His freshman year almost nothing exciting happened. He was bit by a genetically mutated spider, though. He went from scrawny to ripped in a matter of days, becoming a vigilante. His parents didn’t know - if they did, he’d be grounded forever. He was the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. During school, he was a mega nerd. Though he was bullied by a kid called Flash. Peter knew he didn’t have to be bullied but he felt that if he stopped Flash from bullying him he would bully someone who wouldn’t be able to handle it.</p><hr/><p>Natasha was not an idiot. Her son went on a field trip only to get sick. Then he stopped needing glasses and his inhaler, and seemingly got abs overnight. She knew that he was keeping something from her and Tony. One day while he was at school she went snooping and what she found out had her both impressed and furious. So, of course, she went straight to Tony’s lab.</p><p>“Tony, we have an issue.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing major, just that our son is Spider-Man.” She said as if she hadn’t just dropped this huge bombshell on his head.</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“You heard me. Peter is Spider-Man.”</p><p>“Damn. I watched a video of that kid stopping a bus.” He was impressed only for a matter of minutes. “GOD DAMN IT. How the hell did our kid become a vigilante?”</p><p>“We should ask him when he gets home. We need to be a united front on this. Are we going to allow him to continue being Spider-Man?”</p><p>“Only if he gets an upgrade, one very long lecture which is what we will use Steve for, and restrictions. He’s a kid, Nat.”</p><p>“Tony, I know. At least if you make him a suit we can monitor everything he does.” She shook her head, her red hair flipping around. They didn’t know what on earth this would entail. They told the team what they had discovered. Steve, of course, agreed to lecture Peter. When Peter came home from school that day he hadn’t expected this. Nat watched her son’s face as he tried to decipher why everyone was waiting for him. The talk went well. Peter agreed to his parents' terms which included a curfew.</p><hr/><p>Tony and Peter built Peter’s new suit together. Peter was not allowed to join the Avengers. Tony and Natasha put their foot down on that idea. It was dangerous enough with Peter stopping muggings. Going on a mission like that wouldn’t end well. They didn’t want to have to worry about their son dying while fighting. Having divided attention was the worst thing possible.</p><p>Peter's now a sophomore. He couldn’t believe it... Well, actually he could, it wasn’t very hard to believe. Everything was going fine with Spider-Man. Peter had to check in with Tony by coming home and doing homework first and then going patrolling. He had to be back in the tower by 10:30 on school nights and 11:45 during the weekend and breaks. Life continued. When the vulture incident happened his dad was beyond furious. First, there was the whole thing with Peter getting thrown into a lake. His dad sent a suit to save him, Peter wasn’t happy. He went to DC with his Academic Decathlon for nationals, though he never made it to nationals. Ned hacked into the suit to remove the tracker from his suit, so his dad couldn’t track him. He had to save his team from death. His dad saw that on TV with the rest of the team. Steve had been scrolling through channels trying to find something to watch when he discovered that. They watched as the Police kept trying to tell Peter to get off the Washington Monument. Peter saved everyone and tried explaining once again the situation, to no avail. Then, the ferry happened. Peter had his suit taken away and was grounded for a month for that. His mother gave him the longest lecture he had to endure ever. With additional commentary from the others. So Peter went back to being just a high school student. He asked Liz to homecoming, and everything was going well until he found out Liz’s dad was the guy he was after. Toomes also knew he’s Spider-Man. You would think that being threatened to be killed if you didn’t leave it alone would be an incentive to leave it alone. Not. Peter ditched Liz, grabbed the Mark I Spider-Man suit, and went after Toomes. He was attacked by the guy in the parking lot. He stole Flash’s car, that was fun. He followed Toomes to the parking garage. When the Vulture suit flew around Peter, he thought that it was meant to hit him. That was until the ceiling came crashing down around him. Believing someone would come to save him he called out. When no one came and it got harder to breathe he mustered the strength to lift a ton of concrete and asphalt off of him. Once he had done that, he went after Toomes. He hitched a ride on the flight pack.</p><p>“Just a typical homecoming, on the side of an invisible jet, fighting my girlfriend’s dad.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t believe the amount of crappy luck he has. Parker Luck has struck once again. The plane crashed, Peter and Toomes had to fight on the beach. When Toomes tried to fly away with one of the crates, Peter had to stop him otherwise he’d have blown up. When he had stopped Toomes he webbed up everything including Toomes and left a nice note for Happy.</p><p>He told his parents about the plane, but not the parking garage. He thought it best to not tell them that he had a building dropped on his head. He took a couple of days to recover from all of it. School he got caught up on. Ned, his guy in the chair, came and visited him while he was recovering. They shared some great laughs over the whole stealing then crashing Flash’s car. It was rather hilarious.</p><p>Life continued from there. Soon it was May and all the Midtown students are excited school is nearly over. The annual field trip was coming up, and the top fifty students would be allowed to. By the time April hit everyone was in study mode. Though no one knew where the trip would be. They did know that it would to somewhere epic. Last year, they went to Oscorp. At the end of April, the test was administered. Every student regardless of the grade was required to take it. The freshman didn’t fully understand why though.</p><p>When an assembly was called, nerves ran high. Each science teacher passed the students their test results as they filed in. When Peter looked at his, he didn’t know how to feel. On the top of the paper he’d been handed, written in bright red ink, was 100%. He was shocked - they had all been told that no one had ever got a 100 on the test. Ned and MJ looked at theirs, discovering both scored high enough to make the trip.</p><p>“Students, congratulations on the highest scores to date. With that said, I would like to congratulate the 50 students who will be going on this year’s trip. For those who will not be in attendance a field day will be held. Now for the moment, you’ve all been waiting for.” Principal Morita started with the first 25 students. “The second group of students with the highest scores are Flash Thompson, Seymour O’Reilly, Cindy Moon, Sally Avril, Abe Brown, Charles Murphy, Betty Brant, Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones.” Peter zoned out after his friends had been called at least until the final name was called. “And the final student, who for the first time in school history received a perfect score…” He paused for dramatic effect. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to find out who had gotten a 100% on the hardest test the school gave. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.</p><p>“Peter Parker.”</p><p>Everyone started to cheer. It was too much on Peter's senses. They supposed it made sense that the school's top nerd would get the perfect score. Each student called headed to the front to be handed a permission slip. Peter was dragged by his two friends. He hated being the center of attention. It was one of the reasons why no one knew who his parents were. Something he didn’t know was that his dad had been grooming him to take over both the Avengers and Stark Industries. MJ knew about SI but not the Avengers because she’s Pepper’s intern. Everyone knew that Peter would freak out at being CEO of SI, so Pepper was grooming M.J to be the future CEO. Peter wouldn’t object in fact he had suggested it. They were talking one day and he commented on M.J being the next Pepper Potts. So they decided that M.J really would become the next Pepper Potts. Peter was still clueless. When his mother and step-mother found out that he was dating M.J the three of them began to hang out more. Wanda often joined these get-togethers.</p><p>Peter was handed a plaque along with his permission slip. They thought this was a big deal or something. Peter looked at the permission slip without really reading what it said. He both loved and hated field trips. Something always went wrong. The other forty-nine students all had different reactions. Everyone but M.J and Peter were beyond excited. M.J like always was completely indifferent and Peter well he couldn’t care less. When the final bell of the day rang the trio of friends headed to the black town car waiting. Students always wondered why the three of them always got into the car together. When Peter had first begun attending Midtown School of Science and Technology people used to wonder why he’d be picked up and dropped off by a different person every day. Each with a different car. One time he was dropped off by someone driving a Lamborghini. It never made sense. They got used to it though. It was part of the mystery of Peter Parker. A mystery that unbeknownst to Peter was soon to be solved. When his friends started riding back to the tower with Peter the car for pick up began to stay the same. The trio all said hi to Happy. Each with a different hello.</p><p>“Greetings Children. Get in and close the door. The three of you have a meeting in 45 minutes.”</p><p>“Hey, Uncle Hap.”</p><p>“Hi, Happy.”</p><p>“Thanks for the info Happy.” The drive from the school to the Tower, which Tony had been given back, was fairly routine. When they reached the tower they went in through the main entrance.</p><p>“Hey Alice, how are Emily and Josh?”</p><p>“They’re good Peter. It’s Em and I’s anniversary tomorrow.”</p><p>“Happy anniversary.” Peter waived to the receptionist and the security guards before heading through the scanners. They all beelined for the elevator when FRIDAY made her announcement. “The Future, you have a meeting in five minutes. I would move along if you don’t want to be late.”</p><p>“Thanks, FRI.” Ned waved to the ceiling before the elevator doors closed. The elevator stopped on the 85th floor. The trio all but ran from the elevator to the conference room. They ran in, just as their bosses were taking a seat.</p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>“Sorry Pepper, Peter got distracted,” M.J replied, taking her seat.</p><p>“I’m a nice person. You’re just a grouch.” Peter answered with a grin.</p><p>“Okay - the reason we called this meeting. We want the three of you teaming up for a project. It seems one of the prosthetic teams is having way too many issues. We know this isn’t something the three of you normally do but we need it taken care of.” Bruce spoke quickly.</p><p>“I understand why you need Peter, but why do you need M.J and me?” Confusion was written on all three of their faces.</p><p>“Well, Ned, you are one of the best programmers we have and M.J is great in Biology. Human anatomy is Biology.”</p><p>“So Peter builds the limb, Ned codes it, and I get to make sure it’s anatomically correct?”</p><p>“You would have a couple of other things to take care of. Like making sure those two can get it mass-produced at lower costs.” Pepper replied with a smile.</p><p>“M.J, you’re in charge,” Tony said with a laugh.  “The three of you will be doing this in Peter’s lab. Harley and Shuri are visiting and they may stop in and help. We want it done in two weeks. This is your top priority.” Tony looked right at Peter as he spoke next. “This means no vanishing to help anyone else until the three of you finish. M.J send out the memo. Ned, stop by the computer lab, put up the notice. Peter, clean up your lab. It’s a mess. No one can find anything in there.”</p><p>“Dad, it’s not a mess.”</p><p>“I beg to differ. Peter, you must get it cleaned up. We have several tour groups coming in two weeks and one of the last stops on the tour is the high ranking teen labs. So clean it up or Nat will. We all know how she is about these things.” Peter shuddered, the last time his mother had cleaned his room she threw several things out.</p><p>“The three of you are evil. The fact that no one stopped her before she threw out my stuff.” Peter glared at his dad and step-parents.</p><p>“Seriously Peter. Your mother threw out some of your stuff?” M.J asked with a smirk. Her equivalent to a laugh.</p><p>“Peter, we all warned you. Nat doesn’t mess around when it comes to cleanliness.” Bruce said with a laugh. What Peter didn’t know is that he had helped his wife when she cleaned his room for him.</p><p>“Now, three of you go get started. The sooner you each complete what we need you to do before you can get started.” The trio left the conference room. They had two weeks to do this project. It had to be a test of some kind. It’s the only thing that made sense. They went their separate ways to go deal with getting the info out. When Peter entered his lap he was surprised by what he saw. Harley and Shuri were standing on a table fighting with lightsabers while his mother was stacking paper.</p><p>“What the hell is happening here?”</p><p>“Well, we are trying to decide who’s the better swordsmen. Natasha’s cleaning.”</p><p>“Mom, you can stop now. I’ll take care of it. Dad is making me do it. Pepper, Bruce, and Dad gave Ned, M.J, and I a project. We have to build a prosthetic. Harley, Shuri, the two of you are welcome to help. We only get two weeks to have a working prototype.”</p><p>“I’m not stopping. You can help though.” Nat said, pulling out the broom. Peter began compiling paperwork. He continued to go through all of his paperwork. Thirty minutes later Ned came waltzing into the room. He had his laptop under his arm. Natasha was still cleaning. The oddest thing that Ned had seen at the tower was the Black Widow cleaning her son’s lab. M.J stormed in visibly angry. A sign that they need to tread carefully around her for risk of death.</p><p>“Can I just say, for a company that is run by the best woman in the world some of the men that work here are sexist dicks.”</p><p>“M.J what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Well, when I was passing out the memo several guys in R&amp;D asked why I was doing it instead of one of the two of you. They thought I was Peter’s secretary.”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Ned, Peter, Harley, and Shuri said in unison. M.J was a scary bitch on a good day. If you piss her off you should fear for their lives.</p><p>“What bullshit!!!”</p><p>“M.J, trust me I get that all the time. I once had a guy tell me I couldn’t be an Avenger just because I have boobs. One day we’ll take over the world and everyone that told us we couldn’t do something because we’re female will be proven wrong. Look at Shuri. She’s the top scientist in Wakanda, she also happens to be the smartest person alive. She’s 17. If a person doesn’t give you respect, take it. One of the reasons why I was the best operative from the red room was because I was good at my job. When the shit storm that was the battle of New York happened I was in the middle of an interrogation. I was in a room with three armed men. When Coulson called, I took out all of them in only a few minutes. Just because you’re female doesn’t mean you can’t be a badass.”</p><p>“She’s right. Every time I go into a boardroom, I get ignored. First, I’m a child so I can’t possibly understand. Second, I’m a girl, which makes me less important. I’m the freaking princess. Once, I put each idiotic dumbass in their place I gain the respect I should have. If you don’t have control of the room take it. Once they learn and eventually they will they’ll shut the hell up and listen. If they don’t tell them to.”</p><p>“Should we be worried that one day we’ll wake up and on the news it’ll say that the BABS will have taken over the world?”</p><p>“Yes, yes we should. With the BABS in control, shit would get done. Just saying. The day I fear is when M.J gets inducted into it followed by Lila and Cassie. When that happens the world will be so screwed.” Harley, Ned, and Peter were having a side conversation while the women were talking.</p><p>“Peter I have to ask, who’s all in the BABS?”</p><p>“Pepper, Mom, Wanda, Hope Van Dyne, Valkyrie, Nebula, Gamora, Shuri, Mantis, Carol Danvers, Okoye and Agent 13.”</p><p>“Agent 13? Who’s she?” Harley asked, confusion crossing his face.</p><p>“Sharon Carter. Peggy Carter, the founder of SHIELD, niece. She was also Steve’s neighbor at one point.”</p><p>“Damn. The BadAss Bitchs’ Squad is insane. We’ll just have to wait for the next three inductees. When that happens the world will tremble.”</p><p>“That it will indeed.” Ned nodded with Harley’s comment. The five teenagers took a seat at a table. Peter being Peter pulled out the original file for the project.</p><p>“It looks like we’re making legs. Oh, good god. Who the hell designed this? It’s awful, truly, and utterly awful.” He passed the blueprints before pulling up a blank hologram. Peter and Shuri got to work trying to come up with a design. M.J would offer up commentary regarding how a leg works while they argued. This took several hours. Ned and Harley worked on figuring out what code program they were going to use. M.J oversaw it all. When the bare basics had been decided upon the five teens called it quits and headed upstairs. They walked into the common room to be hit with the powerful aroma of food. It seems that it was Natasha and Bruce’s night to cook. Since Bucky was deprogrammed he moved in. He’s great at baking. Even when it isn’t his and Steve’s day to cook, he’d still make dessert. So apparently tonight they'll have a multi-tier layer chocolate cake, Peter’s favorite. With the number of people that live in the tower, the table had to be rebuilt. They often had to fit anywhere from two to thirty-seven people. Dinner was often a mess. Most of the time the Guardians, Captain Marvel, the Langs, Hope, the Bartons, Dr. Strange, Okoye, T’Challa, Shuri, Agent 13, Harley, Fury, and Valkyrie didn’t eat at the tower. They did whenever they were in New York. For tonight's dinner, Bruce and Nat had to cook for two super-soldiers, Two spies, Wakandan royalty &amp; guard, five teenage geniuses, two doctors, two CEOs, a criminal/security consultant, two military men, two gods, a witch, an android, and their boss. Easy peasy, right only twenty-three people. Three of which have enhanced metabolisms. Several hours and two people covered in noodles and several different sauces later dinner was fully prepared. Bucky and Steve served. How everyone managed to sit at the table was beyond everyone. Chatter, the sounds of silverware hitting plates, sipping of drinks, crunching of food filled the room. Everything was perfect until Clint stood on his chair.</p><p>“I have an announcement. In two weeks henceforth three of our company shall be in attendance of an academic field trip.” This shut up the other twenty-two people rather quickly.</p><p>“Did you just talk like an old pretentious British person?”</p><p>“Indeed, I did my good sir,” Clint replied to Scott's comment. He puffed out his chest before continuing. “I discovered that Sir Parker, Sir Leeds, and Lady Jones shall be attending a field trip. The form of permission was on Sir Parker’s desk. The location seems to have gone unnoticed by the three of them.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” M.J asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“If indeed one of the three of you paid sufficient attention to the location inscribed on this form than you would be acting differently than you are now.”</p><p>“For god sakes, Barton, get on with it. By the time you finish the food will be cold.” Tony called with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“Fine, Peter, M.J, and Ned are coming here on a field trip.”</p><p>“What the Hell do you mean here?!?!” Peter yelled.</p><p>“Kid, the tower, Stark Industries.” Peter dropped his head onto the table. A slight crack forming from the force. Ned gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder while M.J took a photo for later.</p><p>“Well, at least Flash can’t talk shit about you not having an internship anymore.” M.J offered, knowing that none of the adults knew that Peter was being bullied.</p><p>“M.J what do you mean?” Bruce asked, his eyes glancing towards his wife and best friend. They both were mad.</p><p>“I can answer that. There’s this kid named Flash who’s been bullying Peter and me since we were in middle school.”</p><p>“Excuse Me?!?!?!?!?!” All of the adults and teens excluding Ned and M.J stood and asked at the same time. Which was terrifying. Finding out that one of the sweetest people ever was being bullied was the limit. Everyone present loved Peter, some more than others.</p><p>“Peter Benjamin Parker-Banner-Romanova-Stark, why the hell didn’t you tell someone?” Natasha asked as she walked over to where Peter was sitting. He swallowed when his mother broke out his full name he was screwed. She rarely used it as he did have four last names.</p><p>“Because I can handle it. If I fought back, Flash would target another kid who wouldn’t be able to handle it. Honestly, he’s like a bug on a windshield, he’s annoying.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” M.J gave Peter a scary look.</p><p>“Ned, M.J care to explain?” Bruce asked, hoping he could remain the voice of reason out of Peter’s four parents.</p><p>“It’s easy. Peter let’s Flash through him against lockers, doors, let’s himself get tripped, punched, kicked, etc…” If they weren’t seeing red before they were now.</p><p>“M.J really? None of that stuff has happened in months.”</p><p>“It happened yesterday Peter,” Ned said with a sigh. He knew that Peter had been making a mistake regarding the Flash situation at school. “He also calls Peter and I names, taunts Peter about being an orphan, oh, and often says that Peter is lying for attention. He also doesn’t believe that Peter has an internship here at SI.”</p><p>“Ned, come on. Did you have to tell them that? It doesn’t bother me anymore.”</p><p>“What does this kid call the two of you?” Steve spoke this time. His history with bullies goes back 100 years.</p><p>“Penis Parker and Fatso.” Ned cringed and Peter sighed. “Once at a party, he got everyone to chant Penis Parker.”</p><p>“Lovely,” Steve replied sarcastically. Tony had been rather silent through this whole ordeal. When he spoke it wasn’t to Peter, Ned, or M.J. He spoke directly to Natasha.</p><p>“Damn it, Natasha. I told you this would happen. If you had just let me enroll him at MIT when he was eleven none of this would have happened. He’d be working on his Ph.D. rather than getting the high school diploma you wanted him to get at eighteen like normal children. This would have been avoidable.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Tony. I wanted our son to make friends his age. I asked Rhodes how you did at MIT at fifteen, apparently, during your first year, you were terrified. I didn’t want our eleven-year-old son to have to be subjected to that. I’m sorry your father was an asshole, but I wasn't going to do that to Peter.”</p><p>“Natasha, I wanted what was best for Peter. I’ve wanted what was best for Peter since he was six. Enrolling him into college would have been a better use of his brain than making him sit through classes that don't challenge him for eight hours a day.”</p><p>“Anthony, I know just about everything about you. I’ve known it for years. For god sakes, you nearly died, let your best friend steal the Mark II, and decided that it would be a fantastic idea to drive your race car during that race. Pepper had every right to be furious with during that mess. I was both of your assistants for Christ’s sake. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. That’s what you told Steve right? Well, you forgot several things. Peter is the best thing that has ever happened to either of us. Yes, I refused to send Peter to college at eleven. He deserves a childhood. Not a freaking legacy that holds a hell of a lot of expectations. Look what being a Stark did to you. Until Peter, you were a horrible person.” Tony opened his mouth to refute her but she cut him off. “Don’t even try and deny it. It’s not Peter, Ned Mine, or anyone else’s fault Peter is being bullied. He’s fifteen, works almost two full-time jobs, has a perfect GPA, and goes out almost every night as Spider-Man. Our son is an amazing kid. We all know it. Hell, the president knows it. Having Peter in college wouldn’t change anything.” Natasha finished her rant, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Damn, hell hath no fury like a mother scorned,” Clint said with wide eyes. They all knew that Nat was protective of Peter that meant she wasn’t afraid to call Tony on the carpet for everything.</p><p>“Wait, I thought Peter was Pepper’s nephew?” Steve asked confusion filled his and several other faces.</p><p>“No, he’s my step-son. He’s Tony and Natasha’s kid. It’s why he has four last names.” Pepper said with a smile.</p><p>“Peter, do you want to explain?”</p><p>“Sure, so when I was six, I convinced my aunt and uncle to go to the Stark Expo. Getting tickets was hard but they managed to get three. I love science and math. Anyways, the Hammeroid attack happened. Because Iron Man has always been one of my idols when one of the droids came after me. I held up my fake gauntlet to destroy the droid. Iron Man swept in and blasted it. He told me good job. Unfortunately, my aunt and uncle were killed. Mom and Dad adopted me within a month. That’s how I got two of the four last names. When mom married Bruce she hyphenated her last name. She hyphenated her's Romanoff-Banner. Since my mother had hyphenated her last name it made sense for me to as well. Or at least add another hyphen. When we changed my name the first time, Mom decided that she wanted me to have the original Russian version of her last name, which is why it used to be Parker-Romanova-Stark. When she married Bruce she used the American version of her last name. When we changed my name for the second time we put Banner second that way my parents would be last. I’m just glad Pepper you didn’t decide to hyphenate. I think five last names would be overkill. So I’m Peter Benjamin Parker-Banner-Romanova-Stark. I use Parker for just about everything because it’s first and that’s what everyone thinks my last name is. The only people who know I’m the son of two Avengers are in this room, as well as Dad’s lawyers, and a judge.”</p><p>“Wow, Peter, what happened to your birth parents?” Someone asked Peter was too distracted to know who.</p><p>“They died in a plane crash when I was four. That’s why I moved in with my aunt and uncle.”</p><p>“Sorry, you’ve had a hard life.”</p><p>“Yes and no. Losing all of my family before I was seven was hard. What wasn’t was I got parents, several aunts, uncles, cousins, and a grandfather from it.” A large smile was plastered on Peter’s face. It wasn’t known about Fury being Peter’s grandfather.</p><p>Clint spoke up, he knew about most of this, what he didn’t know was the grandfather. “Peter, who throughout the universe is your grandfather?”</p><p>“Nick Fury.” Peter had the smuggest expression ever on his face.</p><p>“Back to the original point. Peter, honey why didn’t you tell any of us? You know we would have taken care of it.” Pepper asked her maternal instincts in overdrive.</p><p>“Better question: Why haven’t the teachers done something about it?”</p><p>“They’ve tried. Every time Flash gets in trouble at school, his parents write a very large check to the school so it gets swept under the rug.” M.J said with a shrug. “Half the time the teachers don’t care. None of them believe Peter about the internship either. Which is bizarre because he has paperwork on file, he’s on track to be freaking valedictorian, he’s the smartest kid in school, and is now the only person in school history to get a perfect score on the trip test. Which happens to be the hardest test the school gives.” Peter was blushing at his girlfriend’s comment.</p><p>“Our principal believes me. After all, he has seen the paperwork, and does know the Captain over there.” Peter tilted his head towards Steve.</p><p>“He does? Why on earth does our principal know Captain America?” Ned laughed while asking his question.</p><p>“Steve saved his grandfather’s life. Bucky you used to know him too.”</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Yup, Buck, we knew him during the war.”</p><p>“What’s your principal’s name?”</p><p>“Morita,” Ned said casually.</p><p>“The only Morita I knew during WWII was Jim. He was one of the Howling Commandos with Stevie and me.”</p><p>“Yup, he looks just like his grandfather too. It’s uncanny.” Steve replied, laughing at the look on Bucky's face.</p><p>“You’re joking?” Steve shook his head. “Jim Morita’s grandson is Peter’s principle?”</p><p>“Yeah, he has photos of the Commandos and his grandfather in his office at school.”</p><p>“Small world.”</p><p>“Not as small as almost everyone here knowing the Secretary of State.” Rhodey pointed out.</p><p>“Don’t remind me. I was engaged to his daughter at one point.” Bruce sighed, shaking his head while he did it.</p><p>“Wait what???” You were engaged to his daughter?”</p><p>“Yeah, Betty and I were together when I had my lab accident,” Bruce said this like it was common knowledge.</p><p>“We tried to get back together before Harlem. It didn’t work. Her father wanted to put me in a cage and never stop running tests on me. He was actually behind The Abomination. It’s how I broke Harlem. I didn’t do it alone. The insane amount of military presence at the fight was unbelievable. Though it's Ross, so what can you do I guess?” Bruce was being so casual about this. It wasn’t like he had just dropped a huge bombshell on the team. Something that seemed to happen a lot that night during dinner.</p><p>When dinner had finally finished, Ned and M.J headed home. Everyone else headed to their rooms. Nat signed Peter’s permission form under the name of his aunt. They had come up with a cover for Peter to use at school. His uncle died during the Stark Expo but his aunt survived. She raised Peter, she continued being a nurse at the hospital. She was registered with the school as Peter’s guardian. Pepper and Bruce were also listed. Out of all of his parents, they had the least recognizable names. Bruce was listed as Robert Banner and Pepper was listed as Virginia. How no one had figured it out yet didn’t make sense. Peter fell asleep giving little thought to his impending doom. Even though his parents knew about Flash bullying him they didn’t know he would be on the field trip, yet. Nothing stays secret in the tower. If one person knew something almost everyone else that lived there would know before day’s end. The next week passed with Flash’s taunts, homework, working on this project his dad wanted done (the five of them had moved on to building it with cost-efficient materials, Spider-Man patrol, school, and sleep.</p><p>The day of the field trip had finally arrived. Stark Industries called the school and offered to make it an overnight trip to enhance the learning opportunity. The school accepted on the spot. New permission slips were sent out to parents and guardians. All fifty students were allowed to spend the night.</p><p>M.J had suggested that her, Ned, Harley, Shuri, and Peter have a sleepover the night before. It made the most sense since they had to put the finishing touches on the prototype of the prosthetic leg. They made both left and right leg. It could do all of the same things like a real leg. The five of them were proud of themselves. Since they were already going to be at the tower, Ned, M.J, and Peter’s parents filled out half a dozen forms to allow their children to meet up with the rest of the students and chaperones at Stark Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Museums, Facts, & Friends. {Day One, Part One}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter, M.J, Ned, and the AcaDeca team begin their tour of Stark Industries. Flash, can't believe Peter, The Avengers wish to cause mischief, and of course Peter just really wants to go the hell back to bed. Certain truths will be discovered, though not the way some (Peter) would want. It's just a normal start to a long day for Peter. Hopefully, Peter can make it past 10 AM without anything happening.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, People, I'm back. After extensive consideration and talking to Slytherin, I've decided that I will break day one into several chapters. it was rather long and it would still be considered unfinished. Well now, you get a chapter or two to satiate your palate.</p><p>I hope everyone enjoys  Part one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm blared from somewhere. Slowly opening his eyes Ned looked around for the offending object. Unfortunately, the offending object happened to be FRIDAY. Ned woke up on Peter’s floor, surrounded by Harley and Shuri. M.J had shared the bed with Peter. A fact that if it got out, she’d kill whoever told. FRIDAY took a great picture of it, not that the couple needed to know. Slowly the other four stirred. Peter was the last awake. He had never been a morning person. Luckily since he was already at his he got to sleep in. The five teens headed to the kitchen and common room. A large pot of sat inviting them all for a drink. Each pouring themselves a cup of coffee with additions for certain people. They sat at the bar and waited for whoever was making to hand them food. It was Steve and Buck’s day today. , fruit, bacon, sausage, several types of juice, milk, a pitcher of water, powdered sugar, syrup, and butter were placed on the bar in front of the teens. Each teen grabbed a plate and piled on whatever they wanted to eat. For Peter, it was almost everything present. They ate in silence, they were all too tired to think properly. They had needed to stay up until 2:30 to finish the prototypes. They’d have finished earlier if they hadn’t built a second one and tested it too. The trio left to get downstairs to the reception area before their peers did. Harley and Shuri went to run a final test on the legs and clean up a couple of the labs before the tour began. The only adults even awake at that point happened to be Peter’s parents, Steve and Bucky. Natasha and Bruce had always been early risers, Tony rarely slept much to everyone’s chagrin, and Pepper had to get to work. After all, she is the CEO. Sam generally woke up early to go on a run with Steve and Bucky, but because they had to make he chose to sleep in. They could get their run in later.</p><p>The first floor of Stark Tower was a varying array of blues and black. The walls were either a metallic black or made of glass. All of the seats were blue. The desks and tables were all black. When Tony had chosen his color scheme, he decided that blue and black looked both highly professional and cool together. It seemed to never cross his mind that his reception area looked like a large bruise. At 8:05 two yellow buses pulled up in front of the building. Students poured out of each. With overnight bags on their shoulders or in hand. Most had their phones out taking photos of the building. Six teachers accompanied the students. SI had called saying the twenty students would be assigned to each tour group. They wanted two teachers with each to keep track of everyone. One group would only have ten students due to numbers. Once all fifty-six people that were supposed to be at Stark Industries were inside teachers pulled out rosters. Peter, Ned, and M.J walked over to where the rest of the AcaDeca team was standing. It was no surprise that all ten of them had made the trip. Even Flash, who was only the first alternate. He may have been a large dick but he wasn’t stupid. Mr. Harrington joined the ten students several minutes later. Followed by their other teacher, Mrs. Warren.</p><p>“Perfect, the three of you are here.” She addressed the trio, who nodded.</p><p>“Mr. Harrington and I are in charge of group three. Which is the group of ten students as opposed to twenty students.”</p><p>“Random guess, those ten students just happen to have the ten highest scores?”</p><p>“You would be correct Ms. Brant. Now, we have to do a call to make sure we have the correct ten Students. Flash Thompson?”</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>“Seymour O’Reilly?”</p><p>“Present.”</p><p>“Cindy Moon?”</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>“Sally Avril?”</p><p>“Morning.” </p><p>“Abe Brown”</p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p>“Charles Murphy?”</p><p>“Sup?”</p><p>“Betty Brant?”</p><p>“I’m present Mrs. Warren.”</p><p>“Ned Leeds?”</p><p>“Here.” Ned yawned while he answered.</p><p>“Michelle Jones?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“And Peter Parker?”</p><p>Peter had stopped paying attention. When he heard his name called he thought she was calling on him to answer a question. “Sign cancels out so it’s just mass times gravity.” This caused the rest of the AcaDeca team to start laughing. Only Peter would reply to roll call with the answer to a question he had been asked in class.</p><p>“Perfect we’re all here. Our tour guide will be here shortly. They’ll go over the rules, sleeping arrangements, and answer any question someone might have.” Mrs. Warren said, taking a seat with the rest of the team on one of the lighter blue couches.</p><p>“One thing I would like to say. Absolutely no wondering off. This does include not using the restroom or getting without informing one of us and taking a buddy. This is a big building and we don’t want to lose one of you.” Mr. Harrington said, looking directly at Peter while he spoke. DC, still fresh in the back of everyone’s minds.</p><p>Ten minutes passed, the other two groups already heading off on their tours. The tour guide finally showed. He was carrying a box of badges, lanyards, stickers, and sharpies. He placed the plastic tub on the table next to him. Peter recognized him on the spot. He didn’t even have to look at the red and silver badge hanging from a matching lanyard.</p><p>“What the Hell?”</p><p>“Peter, behave. Profanity will not be tolerated.” His warned.</p><p>“Good morning everyone, I’m Harley Keener, I’ll be your tour guide for the next two days. I will start by passing out the security badges. If anyone present inside of the building isn’t wearing one our head of security gets very unhappy.” Harley and the trio reacted to the pun. When several eyebrows raised in confusion Harley clarified. “Sorry, it’s an inside joke for anyone who works at SI. One by one each of you needs to grab a badge, lanyard, sticker, and a sharpie.” Everyone did what Harley had told them to do. Though the trio of friends stayed where they were standing, they already have badges. Not that they ever had to use them FRIDAY generally recognizes them on sight. “Now, I have a couple of rules to go over. First please don’t wander off. Second, don’t touch anything unless given permission by those working on the projects. Third, FRIDAY records everything. Lastly, please be nice to each other and those who work here. SI has a very strict no-bullying policy. If FRIDAY alerts me, or anyone else about bullying you shall have to stay in the room you are assigned to with Security until the end of the trip.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Mr. Keener, those three didn’t get one,” Sally said, with a smile.</p><p>“Call me Harley, Mr. Keener’s my father. They don’t need to grab one, they already have badges. Now, everyone please put the badge and lanyard on. Now on the stickers please write your legal name, we don’t need middle names though. If you go by a nickname write that under your legal name. Put the stickers on in a visible place. So the outermost article of clothing. The same goes for the lanyards. Once you have finished your name on the sticker please put the markers back in the box.” Everyone did as told. The badges the group had been given were royal blue with the word <b> <em>Guest </em></b>written in black on each of them. “Great, are there any questions to start with?”</p><p>“Why are our badges different than yours?”</p><p>“Great question. Here at Stark industries, we have ten levels of security. Level two is for the tour groups. Level one is the press. Levels three through five are for the interns as well as maintenance and the janitors. Levels six through eight are the scientists, lawyers, marketing staff, basically anyone who works full time here. The first eight levels of security have the same badges. The only difference is that instead of saying <b> <em>Guest </em></b>or <b> <em>Press </em></b>they say their names, department, and what they do. Now Levels nine and Ten are for those who work directly with the Avengers. The Avengers that visit the tower but don’t live here are level nine. I’m one of the lackeys that don’t work here full time. This is why I’m also a level nine. The tenth level of security includes</p><p>The Original Six Avengers, Sergeant Sam Wilson, Sergeant James Barnes, Colonel James Rhodes, Happy Hogan our head of Security, Three interns, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and our CEO Pepper Potts. Each Level nine and ten badges are customized which is mine is red and Silver. Most of the Avengers have their badges match their costumes or uniforms. Oddly enough Mine and Bucky’s badges are almost identical.”</p><p>“Three interns?” Abe asked, others nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Well, technically they’re only interns in the System. They’re actually Tony, Bruce, and Pepper’s right hands. You’ll meet them later.” Harley looked directly at the trio as he spoke. “Now if you’ll follow me, we will be starting with the rooms each of you have been assigned to. Because there are so many of you on this trip, this group only has been given special access to the Penthouse floors. This is where the Avengers live and stay when they’re in town. Please be respectful. You will get to meet most of them at some point. You may ask for an autograph, pictures, and anything else. Just don’t be surprised if they seem extremely domestic. If any of you remember that article from after the Battle of Sokovia how much like family they are. It’s because they are one very large, hectic, chaotic family. You will also be joining them for a meal tonight. Captain America and the Winter will be cooking. Now, who’s ready to meet some Avengers?” Everyone raised their hands including the trio just to keep up appearances. “First, we have to get through security. Just step through the scanners like so…” Harley walked through the scanner, scanning his badge while he did so. Not that he needed to. FRIDAY recognized him on sight.</p><p>“The Potato Kid. Level Nine. Temporary resident. No unauthorized weaponry present. Boss wished to inform you: ‘Good job on the Prototype.’ Have a nice day Harley.” One by one each person walked through the scanner. FRIDAY didn’t announce them as she did with Harley. When only the trio was left Ned stepped through.</p><p>“The Hacker. Level Ten. temporary resident. No unauthorized weaponry. Dr. Banner wishes to tell you: ‘The prototype looks great.’ Have a nice day Ned.”</p><p>“Scary Lady Three. Level Ten. Temporary resident. No unauthorized weaponry. Mrs. Stark wished to inform you: ‘Good Job keeping the others on track. Tony and Bruce are very happy with their legs. Now Dr. Cho will get off their backs about it.’ Have a nice day M.J.”</p><p>“Underoos. Level Ten. Resident. No unauthorized weaponry. Scary Lady Two wished to inform you that: ‘You still need to clean your room. It’s a mess.’ Boss wished to tell you: “Listen to Red, she scares me. The five of you did great on the prosthetic prototype. Keep up the good work.’ Have a nice day Peter.” If anyone wasn’t confused before they certainly would be now. Peter groaned.</p><p>“FRI, why do you hate me?”</p><p>“You’re my favorite Peter. You know I could never hate you.” Harley and Ned were bent over laughing. M.J was smirking. They all loved FRIDAY’s sense of humor.</p><p>“You three knock it off. It’s not funny. They have it out for me.”</p><p>“Peter, it’s not funny. It’s hilarious. Now get in the elevator. We do have things to do today.” Harley said between laughs gesturing him into the elevator. They rode the elevator all the way up to the ninety-ninth floor. Getting out at the common room, it was so silent that a pin could be dropped and heard across the room. No one said a word.</p><p>“Welcome to the common room. Peter, Ned, M.J the three of you know where to go already. Everyone else please follow me.” Harley left the trio standing in the middle of the common room while he led the rest of the group down the staircase leading to guest rooms.</p><p>“Kill me.” Peter walked over to one of the windows. Throwing it open he climbed onto the ledge.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Clint said walking into the room. “Everyone would be so upset. We’d all miss you kid. What would your parents say?”</p><p>“Hi, uncle Clint. I wasn’t going to jump. I was planning on climbing to the roof before jumping.”</p><p>“Get back in here Peter.” He climbed back inside off the ledge of the window. Then, he closed it before turning back to face Clint.</p><p>“Happy now?”</p><p>“Very. Why are you three up here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be on a tour?”</p><p>“We are. This just happens to be the first stop. Harley is showing the rest of the AcaDeca team to their rooms. We’re staying where we usually do.” Ned replied, putting down his bag.</p><p>“I’ll see you three later.” Clint climbed onto the counter underneath a vent. He pulled himself into the vent disappearing. The trio headed to Peter’s room. They threw their bags down. They normally stayed in Peter’s room during sleepovers. This was standard. Once they had put their stuff down they headed back down to the common room. Their class still hasn't gotten back yet. A deck of cards was sitting on a table. The trio started a game of BS while waiting for the rest of the group. Twenty minutes passed before the rest of the group came back upstairs. Once everyone was there they headed back into the elevator.</p><p>“Okay, our first stop on the tour is the Stark Industries. You’ll get twenty minutes to look around before we head to the Hall of Heroes.” The elevator stopped on the third floor. Everyone exited, following Harley down the hall to the SI. Everyone scattered to go look among the exhibits. The trio stayed with Harley, having seen the before.</p><p>“Harley, why the hell are you leading the tour? You’re not a tour guide.” Peter finally asked.</p><p>“Easy, I wanted to. As much as I love Shuri, she’s in meetings again. I didn’t want to spend my weekend waiting for the four of you to become available. Besides, the team is planning something, they wanted one of them to give the tour. I offered to give it. I have given the tour before.”</p><p>“They’re planning something? What are they planning, and does it have anything to do with why everyone is staying in the penthouse?”</p><p>“That I don’t know. They kicked me out of the meeting. All I can tell you is your parents know Flash in your group. They’re the ones behind everything.”</p><p>“Of course they are. After this, my goal of staying invisible will have vanished.”</p><p>“It won’t be that bad Peter. After, it’s not like they’re going to out all of the secrets you have.” Ned offered, trying to comfort his best friend. M.J had her sketchbook out sketching her boyfriend’s face. When the twenty minutes had eclipsed the group convened. Back in the elevator Flash finally cornered Peter.</p><p>“Penis, how do you have level ten clearance? You're nothing special. They don’t even take high schoolers as interns. I know, I’ve tried to apply.”</p><p>“Flash, I’m Mr. Stark’s personal intern. I have to be able to go wherever he goes.”</p><p>“You’re lying. I’ll prove it too.”</p><p>“Flash, I’m not lying. I don’t know why you think I am, but I’m not.”</p><p>“You’re nothing special. You’re just an orphan.”</p><p>“Whatever Flash.” Flash in retaliation pushed Peter into the wall of the elevator as they disembarked. The hall of heroes fits its name. It was for all of the heroes and their exploits. Each Avenger got anywhere from a cabinet to an entire room. The guardians each had cabinets but the Original six Avengers got entire rooms. Steve and Bucky’s were conjoined. It was because they were both Howling Commandos. Exploits going all the way back to the beginning filled the Hall of Heroes. From Steve and Bucky’s enlistment in the U.S Army to the Guardians exploits in space. Everything was covered. SHIELD, HYDRA, Loki, Ultron, The Vulture, Iron Monger, The Winter Soldier, Ronan the Accuser, The Kree, Ego, Whiplash, Extremis, The Mandarin, General Ross, The Abomination, the Frost Giants, The Dark Elves, Hela, Yellowjacket, the Ghost, Dormammu, Kaecilius, and The Red Room. For each hero, a villain they've fought get’s its own recognition.</p><p>“Welcome to the Hall of Heroes. Pictures are allowed. You’ll get an hour and a half to walk around. If anyone has any questions please come find me and I’ll try to answer them to the best of my ability. Every hero has their display. Some have larger displays based on what we know about them to date. There is also a list of fun, interesting, or not well-known facts about each.” When Harley finished his spiel everyone including the four teens headed off to go explore. The Hall of Heroes was so expansive they still hadn’t seen the entire thing yet. One exhibit seemed to catch everyone’s attention. A smaller room compared to some of the others. A plaque outside of the door said who’s exhibit it was: Spider-Man. Ned and Harley dragged Peter inside. Blue and red light showed from the cabinets Inside you could see what was left of the Mark I Spider-Man costume. The jumpsuit Peter created not long after he got his powers. The Mark II was also shown, The Iron next to it. Several of the notes Peter had left for the cops or Happy was on display. What seemed to draw everyone’s attention was the list of facts about Spider-Man. One fact, in particular, was causing laughter from the group.</p><p>
  <b><em>Spider-</em><em>Man Facts:</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Spider-Man got his powers from a mutated spider.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He’s horrible at keeping secrets.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>His favorite candy is gummy worms.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He’s a great photographer.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He’s the designated nerd of the Avengers.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>When he was first offered to be an Avenger he turned it down thinking it was a test.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He once got his <strong><span class="u">G</span><span class="u">uy in the Chair</span></strong> to hack the Spider-Man Mark II costume.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He does what he believes to be right regardless of what the Avengers have told him to do or not do.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He’s a terrible driver.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He’s deathly afraid of Spiders.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He can climb buildings and walk on the ceiling without his suit.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>All of his senses are enhanced.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He once had an eating contest with Captain America and The Winter Solider and won.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He is the Avenger’s Tower <strong><span class="u">K</span><span class="u">ing of Pranks</span></strong></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>His webs, he made himself.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>Spider-Man is every Avenger’s favorite Hero.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>He can lift Thor’s Hammer.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“You’re afraid of spiders?”</p><p>“You get bit by one and then get horribly sick.”</p><p>“Oh, you poor, poor child,” M.J smirked at the boys. They continued to walk around the Hall of Heroes until M.J found the Black Widow exhibit. Before they could enter through Harley was stopped by several of Peter’s classmates with questions.</p><p>“Why do the villains the Avengers have fought get their own exhibits?”</p><p>“Have you met all of the Avengers?”</p><p>“Whose your favorite?”</p><p>“Do you know who Spider-Man is underneath the mask?” The questions came flying at Harley.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve met all of the Avengers. My personal favorite Avenger would be either Spider-Man or Iron Man. The villains get their own exhibits because they help shape the heroes into the heroes we all know and love today. Yes, I know who Spider-Man is under the mask. No. I won’t tell you who he is, He deserves to keep his secret until he decides to make that knowledge public.” Harley answered all of the questions he had been asked. Once again everyone dispersed. The four teens entered the Black Widow exhibit. The room glowed red and black.</p><p>Several of her aliases were written around the room. The most notable would be Natalie Rushman. Her history was shown, some of the darker aspects were cut or didn’t go into much detail. There was information about the Stark Expo. There even was stuff about Natasha being married to Bruce. A very small paragraph talked about her having a son, but if you weren’t looking for it you wouldn’t see it. Peter when he saw it gasped. He couldn’t believe his parents had included that piece of information in their exhibits. He walked out of the Black Widow exhibit and made a beeline straight to the Iron Man exhibit.</p><p>When he went to the personal information section of the exhibit that’s when he saw it. The same small paragraph about having a child that was in his mother’s exhibit. He couldn’t believe it. Something that wasn’t public knowledge was a part of both of his parents' exhibits. That got Peter thinking. What if the same information was a part of Bruce’s exhibit? After all, Bruce is his step-father. He left the Iron Man exhibit and headed for the Hulk/Bruce Banner Exhibit.</p><p>Under personal information, Peter found the same paragraph with a few differences. Ned and M.J had finally caught up to Peter.</p><p>“Peter where did you run off to?”</p><p>“Sorry, I noticed something earlier. I wanted to see if I was right.”</p><p>“What did you see?”</p><p>“My parents have small paragraphs about me in both of their exhibits. Bruce does too.”</p><p>“Really? What did they say?” Ned was intrigued.</p><p>“‘Natasha Romanoff-Banner is the proud mother of one. She adopted her son when he was six after his last living family members died during the Hammeroid attack at the Stark Expo. She and Tony Stark have raised him as their own ever since. He is attending Midtown of and Technology as a compromise between Mrs. Romanoff-Banner and Dr. Stark.’ Bruce’s is a little different than Mom and Dad’s, but he still has one.”</p><p>“Odd, it isn’t public knowledge though. Why would they have that listed before making it public?” M.J remarked, asking what they were all thinking.</p><p>“Who even…” Peter was cut off by the sound of several of the other members of the AcaDeca team yelling. He instinctively covered his ears.</p><p>“OH, MY GOD!!!”</p><p>“It’s true. Tony Stark does have a kid.”</p><p>“Screw that. The Black Widow has a kid.”</p><p>“Did you all ignore the fact that he’s our age? I think that’s more important.”</p><p>“He goes to our school.”</p><p>“What if we know him?”</p><p>“I didn’t think about that.”</p><p>“If he was six during the Hammeroid attack that would make him either fifteen or sixteen. He’s in our grade.”</p><p>“Oh, holy hell,” Peter whispered to the three of his friends.</p><p>“Here come the questions,” Harley whispered back.</p><p>“Harley, Harley!!!”</p><p>“Yes…” Harley squinted at the name written on the name tag. “Betty?”</p><p>“Do you know The Black Widow and Iron Man’s son?”</p><p>“We’ve met. Though when I met him I was told he was Pepper’s nephew. He’s nice, a little shy.”</p><p>“Will we get to meet him tonight?”</p><p>“Possibly, he may be staying away. I don’t know, you’ll have to ask his parents if we see them later. Now we have fifteen minutes left, I suggest you use them wisely.” The group that had been gathering dispersed once again. The four interns were left standing in the middle of the hall.</p><p>“Well, I guess, Nat, and Tony have some explaining to do,” M.J said with the smallest of chuckles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was Chapter two. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Enjoy your Autumn or Spring, wherever you are. I know that this whole quarantine thing is tedious, but try and stay positive. It can't last forever.</p><p>I'll post part two soon, I've got to proofread it still. There will be either three or four parts to Day One.</p><p>Leave a comment, kudos, either or neither. The choice as always is up to you.</p><p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lunch, Avengers, & Badly Kept Secrets. {Day One, Part Two}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing the museums the AcaDeca team moves on to things that don't hold much of their interests. With surprise visits from his family, Peter is slowly losing the remainders of his sanity.</p><p>Betty is starting to ask the right questions as she works through the confusing life of Peter Benjamin Parker.</p><p>Flash is still completely oblivious, Ned is starting to panic, M.J is indifferent as always, Mrs. Warren, she's getting suspicious, Natasha is frustrated with teenagers, Clint is a great uncle, and Peter, well Peter, he's trying to keep what is left of his dignity and his secrets.</p><p>Oh, and the AcaDeca team may or may not know something important about Peter.</p><p>Overall, by the end of  Peter will be wishing he could still go the hell back to bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part two of day one. Every POV change is split with a line. Goes between Peter, Betty, The Avengers, Natasha, Mrs. Warren, Smart Teenagers, and Ned. All of the POV changes are actually happening at the same time as the day progresses.</p><p>I tried to write the changes are clear as possible. I hope it comes across as concise.</p><p>I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The Russian is Google translated with commentary from someone I know who speaks some Russian.</p><p>I reread an 's note for a different fic of mine. I wrote it after the very start of 2020. This has not been a happy year. It's been hell.</p><p>Enjoy  Part Two of Day One.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boss, The Future’s tour group has discovered the truth of your having a son.” FRIDAY’s voice cut through the planning session the Avengers were having.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“They saw the paragraph in the Black Widow and Iron Man exhibits in the Hall of Heroes,” FRIDAY replied, if she could she would be.</p><p>“Tony, what is the ceiling talking about?” Thor asked, setting down his pop tarts.</p><p>“There may be written evidence that Red and I have a kid in the Hall of Heroes exhibits downstairs.”</p><p>“I forgot we included those. Bruce has one too, doesn’t he?” Nat asked, shrugging. In her book, it wasn’t that important. Peter’s name isn’t listed.</p><p>“Yeah, he does. Now, who wants to be the first to crash the tour?”</p><p>“I will. Peter owes me for earlier.” Clint raised his hand while he spoke.</p><p>“Earlier? What happened earlier?” Steve turned his head towards Hawkeye.</p><p>“He tried climbing out of the window.”</p><p>“Of course he did. Peter is an odd child.” Sam sighed.</p><p>“Okay, once Barton goes, who’s next?” Tony brought the conversation back to the original topic.</p><p>“Well, I’d think it would be one of the cooks, after all, will be coming up soon. Bucky could make some cookies and bring them down to the cafeteria for all of the students and teachers. Steve should go with, to maximize the potential for embarrassment. After all, Captain America would draw a large crowd.” Sam supplied, knowing that Bucky wouldn’t agree.</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea. I was planning on making more cookies today anyway.” Bucky came back with a malicious smirk on his face. Steve nodded in agreement with the plan.</p><hr/><p>“The final fifteen minutes in the hall of heroes has passed. If you’ll all follow me, we’ll begin to make our way towards the marketing department.”</p><p>Several students groaned, they all wanted to be in a STEM-related field, though M.J and Betty were interested in other fields, not just STEM fields.</p><p>“I know it doesn’t seem that interesting. Without the SI marketing team, products would be sold.” Harley was quick with a reply. If Peter hadn’t known better he’d have sworn that Harley was a tour guide. Back in the elevator once again. From the fifth floor, they headed up to the twentieth floor. Getting out, the sounds of printers and keyboards could be heard.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Julia. I’m the head of marketing. Welcome to SI.” A woman with large doe eyes and jet black hair greeted them.</p><p>“Thanks for the warm welcome. We’re glad to be here.” Mrs. Warren replied on behalf of the group. All of whom seemed to be a bit bored.</p><p>“I know this is a STEM group. This is why I had a little project set up ahead of time. If you’ll follow me to the computer lab.” Julia gestured for the group to follow after her. Once they were all in the computer lab. One of many at SI they each took a seat in front of a computer. “Because you all have experience with computers we set up a little challenge. We want you in teams of two to come up with a social media ad that would attract customers around your age. We want the ad to be for the new Stark Phone. All of the information is in front of you. Once your teachers have you paired off we want you to begin.” Mr. Harrington paired off each pair. Peter was paired with Ned, while M.J was paired with Betty. “You’ll all get thirty-five minutes to complete your advertisement.” Julia looked at her watch before continuing. “Starting Now.”</p><p>“Okay, we’ve done this before. We’re only making an ad.”</p><p>“Peter, dude, M.J does this all the time. We’ve all had to do it. Now, we know what they want us to sell. We know what attracts Gen Z kids. Hell, we are Gen Z kids.” Ned pointed out.</p><p>“True, okay what would catch your attention if you're on Instagram?”</p><p>“Well, it would have to be catchy. A meme?”</p><p>“You’re right. Memes, it’s perfect.” Ned pulled up the format they’d be using for their advertisement. They got started picking what type of meme they would be using.</p><p>When Julia called time, Peter and Ned had just finished. Julia went around inspecting each ad.</p><p>“These are all very well done. Others more so. The winners are Michelle and Betty.” She handed the girls a ribbon. “Well, that’s all the time we have. Hopefully, some of you are now considering a job in marketing, not just R&amp;D.” A chuckle escaped a couple of people’s lips.</p><p>“Come guys next we’re going to the patent office. Every time a project is created or finished, it gets sent to the patent here at SI to determine if we can patent the new invention.” Harley, pulled open the door. Slowly everyone walked through. It seemed that none of the students on the tour had much interest in actually going to talk to a bunch of lawyers.</p><hr/><p>“Okay, Clint you’re up. The kiddies are just now leaving marketing. They will be on the patent floors in a few minutes. I’d take the ventilation system to beat them there.” Tony was looking at a set of blueprints for the tower while he spoke.</p><p>“Got it.” Hawkeye grabbed his bow, quiver, and several dozen arrows. Once he had climbed onto the tabletop. He pulled the vent cover down. Pulling himself into the vents, he began making his way towards the sixty-fifth floor.</p><hr/><p>Disembarking the elevator once again. The AcaDeca team followed behind Harley. Peter was dragging behind the rest of the group. Flash, noticing that Peter was away from M.J decided to approach. He walked up slowly, like a lion stalking its prey.</p><p>“Penis.” Flash, grabbed Peter’s shoulder pushing him against the wall. Ned, who noticed that Peter wasn’t behind him anymore turned.</p><p>“Flash, what can I do for you now?”</p><p>“You can admit that you’ve been lying about having an internship.”</p><p>“I’m not lying. I do have an internship.”</p><p>“Yeah, right. You’re just a worthless orphan. I bet no one here even knows who you are.”</p><p>“Harley knows me.”</p><p>“You probably paid him to pretend that you work here. How exactly did you hack the A.I?”</p><p>“She can’t be hacked. FRIDAY was personally designed by Dr. Stark.”</p><p>“I’ll figure out how you made such an elaborate lie. When I do, be prepared, I’ll prove that you’re nothing but a poor orphan.” Peter tried to push past Flash but was unsuccessful. A faint noise to quiet for a person with normal hearing to hear came from the ceiling.</p><p>“Three.” Peter started, “Two,” Flash backed up a bit. Right under the vent. “One.” Peter sidestepped around Flash, to catch up with the group. “Zero.” A loud crash came from behind everyone. Heads turned towards the sound.</p><p>“Damn it. I was trying to land on Parker.” The man stood up, slowly turned, and faced the group. Gasps radiated from everyone. They were getting to finally meet an Avenger.</p><p>“Clint, what are you doing down here?”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Hi, guys. I was popping in to say hi to my favorite nephew.” Clint approached the group. He messed with Peter’s hair while he spoke. “Sorry about landing on you kid. I was trying to land on Peter but he moved.” Flash, slowly pulled himself off of the ground.</p><p>“Wait, you’re Hawkeye,” Seymour said, eyes wide.</p><p>“Yup.” Peter, now that the shock had warned off snapped. Once he had Clint’s attention he started to sign.</p><p>‘What the hell are you doing here?’</p><p>‘Easy, I’m bothering you.’</p><p>‘Who put you up to it?’</p><p>‘I volunteered. After all, how many chances will I get to annoy my favorite nephew.’</p><p>‘Every day until one of us dies.’ Peter sighed, before continuing, ‘You’re just the beginning aren’t you?’</p><p>‘Yup, no telling you who’s next though.’</p><p>‘Of course not. That’d be the nice thing to do.’</p><p>‘Sorry kid. I can tell you that you won’t see many more of us before tonight.’</p><p>‘Thank the Gods for that.’ Peter dropped his head in his hands. A mix between a sigh and groan escaped his lips.</p><p>It seemed that once the shock of meeting Hawkeye had passed, the AcaDeca team was shocked that Peter knew sign language.</p><p>“Peter, since when do you know sign language.”</p><p>“Since I was seven.”</p><p>“How many languages do you speak?”</p><p>“I lost count after learning my fifth language,” Peter replied quickly, forgetting that a fifteen-year-old that spoke more than three languages was not normal.</p><hr/><p>Several thoughts were running through Betty’s head. The first being that Peter, Ned, and M.J all happened to be high-level interns at SI. Second, Peter has such a mysterious past. Third, Peter is always getting dropped off at school by a different person like every day. He speaks several languages, he’s Spider-Man. Who else would it be? He was Liz’s date to Homecoming, he went with them to nationals, only to be nowhere to be found until after the disaster at the Monument. He’s disappeared from only to have SPider-Man show up somewhere else not long after. He and Ned are always whispering about Spider-Man exploits. The fact that more of them don't know is shocking. Hello, Peter was on the Oscorp field trip. He got sick not long after it and came back to a whole new kid. Suddenly he can do P.E like it’s no issue. Everything running through Betty’s head was pointing to one thing. Peter is Spider-Man and he is probably related to at least one of the Avengers, if not more. Everything she’s read about their personal lives, including the article from after the Battle of Sokovia talks about the Avengers being one large chaotic family. The boy in the photo, though he was younger looks a hell of a lot like Peter. Something she believed couldn’t be coincident. After all, Pepper’s nephew could very easily be Tony Stark’s adopted son. They could have just created the cover to protect him in the media. After all, he’s never really been seen by anyone except that one reporter years ago. Then there was the whole thing of Hawkeye calling Peter his favorite Nephew.</p><p>All of the thoughts racing through Betty’s head didn’t have many answers. She kept thinking of more questions. The mystery of Peter Parker, as expansive as it may be, was hopefully going to be solved before they leave the next day. Betty pulled out her phone. Scrolling through old text conversations until she found the one she was looking for. It’s basically the AcaDeca group chat minus Peter, Ned, M.J, and Flash.</p><hr/><p><b> <em>StarReporter: </em> </b>I have more proof about Peter.</p><p>MoonMoon: Do tell.</p><p><em> Bon Jovi: </em> What do you know Betty?</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> I think he’s the kid from the Avengers’ Article from years ago.</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> Pepper Potts’ nephew</p><p><em> Stitches: </em> Girl your trippin</p><p>SeeMore: Betty, I think youve lost it.</p><p><em> Bon Jovi: </em> Your crazy</p><p><b>Mr.President:</b> I think Betty may be right.</p><p>MoonMoon: You’ve all lost it.</p><p>MoonMoon: It’s a far enough stretch that Peter is Spiderman.</p><p>SeeMore: It makes sense.</p><p><em> Stitches: </em>He’s horrible at keeping secrets</p><p><em> Bon Jovi: </em> Its true, I sit behind him in chem.</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> I’m not crazy.</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> At the very least he lives here</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> The AI did say he’s a resident.</p><p><b>Mr.President:</b> With that logic Betty. Peter could be Black Widow’s son.</p><p><em> Stitches: </em> WHAT</p><p><em> Bon Jovi: </em> THE</p><p>SeeMore: HELL</p><p>MoonMoon: !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> Abe, I think your right. He is the right age.</p><p>MoonMoon: I also recall him mentioning that his uncle died that night.</p><p><b>Mr.President:</b> Guys, Peter lives with his Aunt.</p><p><em> Bon Jovi: </em> Have you ever met his aunt?</p><p><b>Mr.President:</b> No. Ned has though.</p><p><em> Stitches: </em> Betty, go ask Ned what Aunt May is like.</p><p><em> Stitches: </em> We all know the two of them can’t lie to save their lives.</p><p>MoonMoon: If M.J covers we have our answers.</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> Why do i have to ask</p><p>SeeMore: Ned is your boyfriend.</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> Fine.</p><p><b> <em>StarReporter:</em> </b> You all owe me.</p><hr/><p>“Sally, Betty, Abe, Seymour, Charles, and Cindy get off your phones.” Mr. Harrington said, barely looking up. The six students put their phones away. Five of them gave Betty a look that said: ‘Go ask.”</p><p>Betty walked up to Ned. She slipped her hand in his, spooking him.</p><p>“Betty?” Ned raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“Hey Ned, I was just wondering what Aunt May’s like?”</p><p>“Why?” Ned looked around, not making eye contact with Betty.</p><p>“Well because Peter always speaks so highly of her. I was just wondering what she’s like.”</p><p>“She’s nice. She helped Peter get ready for his date with Liz.” Betty could see the worry written all over her boyfriend’s face. He kept glancing towards Peter and M.J.</p><p>“She did? Makes sense, after all, she is the only family he has left.”</p><p>“Ye… Yea… Yeah…” Ned muttered. He still seemed to not be able to make eye contact with her. “What with the sudden interest in May?”</p><p>“I was just trying to figure out why the AI said Peter was a resident is all. Since none of us has met Aunt May, I figured you would be the best person to ask.” A small formed on Betty’s lips.</p><p>“Oh, May left on a business trip a while back. So Peter is living here until she gets back.”</p><p>“Where’d she go?”</p><p>“Europe. Italy I think.” He replied quickly. Betty could tell Ned was lying. He had several of the visible tells. He swallowed before continuing. “Mr. Stark took a liking to Peter, so he offered to have Peter stay here until May gets back.”</p><p>“I see.” Betty glanced over her shoulder towards the other five. Their tour Guide, Harley, was rambling about how important the lawyers in the patent are. No one was paying attention. Flash had been being a dick to Peter, yet again. They had just met an Avenger. It seemed like the only people who actually cared about the tour at this point were their teachers. Even then it still seemed to Betty that Mr. Harrington couldn’t care less about the SI patent office.</p><hr/><p>This trip though they were only four and a half hours on this trip was something else. Monica Warren knew that all of the oddness with the trip could be tied back to Peter Parker. He was a good student, no doubt about that. Until the start of this year, he really didn’t do much but stay to himself. He was a brilliant student. With the amount of hardship in his life, she could understand why Peter could feel the need to lie about having an internship at one of the most prestigious companies in the world. She hated thinking he was lying about it, but as Flash has pointed out numerous times SI doesn’t accept interns under the age of eighteen. Now though she was doubting that fact.</p><p>Nothing about Peter Parker was adding up. During parent/ conferences May Parker can never make it. She generally sends another woman in her place. She knew she should have done something about any of it. Flash, constantly picking on Peter or just talking to Peter in general. Maybe she’d do it during lunch.</p><p>The hardships that Peter has endured throughout his life seem to barely affect him. When he’s in class she can see just how much he loves to learn. Though half the time she feels like she’s just teaching him review rather than the actual content. He has straight As. Except for his attendance last semester he hasn’t had any issues with school. Sure teachers gossip, so do the students. The prevailing theory regarding Midtown’s number one student all seemed as ridiculous as they do plausible. Peter Parker went from wearing glasses and being asthmatic to needing neither. He spends class time watching Spider-Man videos on YouTube. If she didn’t know better, she and half of Midtown’s staff would’ve suspected that Peter was Spider-Man. Like she said, ridiculous though plausible. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Now is not the time for speculation.</p><hr/><p>“Well, that went well.” Clint waltzed back into the common room a huge on his face.</p><p>“Really Barton? You landed on a kid.” Sam raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, so? The kid I landed on happens to be the same kid that’s bullying Peter. I heard the tail end of what he was saying.”</p><p>“Good, now we have a face for the name. , Barnes, how goes the baking?”</p><p>“The last two dozen cookies will be finished soon. About twenty minutes left before they have to cool.” Bucky replied, shifting his apron.</p><p>“I would like to inform you that it seems several of the children in Peter’s group seem to know he’s Spider-Man.” Vision looked up from the monitor for a few moments.</p><p>“Come again?” A female voice spoke, startling the guys. “Are you saying Peter’s classmates know?”</p><p>“Not all of them. It seems that his bully still doesn’t know. Apparently for being the top ten smartest students at Midtown they actually can put two and two together.” Vision’s accent seemed thicker than it usually did.</p><p>“Well, great. Just we need.” Tony rose from his chair. His fingers running through his hair.</p><p>“It can’t be that bad. They don’t seem to have told anyone.” Someone offered up. Several members of the team were scattered throughout the tower. Each person had been given their “assignments”. Though with everyone moving around based upon having three tour groups covering different areas of the tower trying to know where everyone is was hard.</p><hr/><p>Her red hair was a mess. She had been helping Bruce with one of his projects for several hours. Brushing her hair out of her face, she turned back and faced her husband.</p><p>“So did it work?”</p><p>“Honestly, I have no idea. We’ll have to wait for FRIDAY to finish compiling the data to get an accurate idea of that.”</p><p>“So we’ve spent hours working on whatever that is to have no idea if it even works?”</p><p>“Pretty much. Welcome to doing science, Nat.” She laughed. She took a seat on the table, still winded from having to run the treadmill. Slowly the door opened letting in a group of teenagers.</p><p>“Lovely looks like the first tour group is here.”</p><p>“This I see.”</p><p>“Wow, you’re Bruce Banner.” Several students gawked.</p><p>“Yes I’m Bruce Banner, and this is Natasha Romanoff.” Bruce gestured towards the redhead sitting next to him. </p><p>“I think this is my cue. I’ll see everyone later.” Nat stood, kissed Bruce’s cheek, and left the lab with a final wave. Out in the hallway, she let out a sigh. It seemed that with fifty teenagers at the tower she'd have to be running around all day. Not that she wasn’t used to always being on the go. Heading for the nearest stairwell she took the stairs back to the gyms. Feeling in the mood for training, she pushed open the large reinforced door. Only Sam and Rhodey were in the gym. Rhodey and Sam were using targets hanging from the ceiling. A row of punching bags hung along the south wall. Large bulletproof windows behind them.</p><p>Natasha loved using the punching bags, the windows allowed for a great view of the city. It always looked peaceful from eighty-something stories. After taping her fist she fell into an easy rhythm. Eventually, one of her sparring buddies joined.</p><p>“Nat, how about you punch something alive?” Clint’s voice echoed throughout the gym, temporarily distracting everyone.</p><p>“Might as well.” Sam and Rhodey landed. With those two training, stuff generally went flying. Natasha and Clint grabbed practice weapons before taking their stances.</p><p>“So, I just met the kid that’s bullying Peter.”</p><p>“Really?” Clint charged, she ducked back dodging his fists.</p><p>“Yeah, I landed on top of him.”</p><p>“Huh. How did you land on a teenager? Did you take the vents again or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was trying to land on Peter, but he moved.” Nat wrapped a leg around Clint’s throat. Using her momentum she flipped him. Once he was on the ground she pressed a knee against his throat. He tapped out, she stood offering him a hand. Both spies walked over to where several bottles of water sat. Each taking one they took a drink. Turning towards the viewing room, Nat saw the audience they had seemingly gathered.</p><p>“Ты меня разыгрываешь. Честно говоря, сколько там туристических групп?(You’re kidding me. How many tour groups are there?)” Nat exclaimed. It seemed that avoiding the tour groups until later was proving to be harder than she had originally thought.</p><p>“Я думаю, что Пеппер сказала, что есть три группы. Почему сколько вы видели? (I think Pepper said there are three. Why how many have you seen?)” Clint remarked,</p><p>“Это будет второй. Давайте покончим с этим. Я бы предпочел не иметь дело с ними дольше, чем мне нужно. (This will be the second. Let’s just get this over with. I’d rather not have to deal with them longer than I need to.)” Russian rolling off her tongue with ease.</p><hr/><p>Peter watched his uncle walk away. It seemed that the rest of the AcaDeca team were still shocked. Once the shock had worn off the group continued after Harley. Stepping inside a large office, cubicles everywhere. The students took in their surroundings.</p><p>“Due to several interruptions, we will have to cut short our time in the patent office. Instead of the thirty-five minutes, we were supposed to have you’ll only get fifteen minutes to look around and ask questions.”</p><p>Peter stayed close to the door. His head resting against the wall. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over. Though it was still only just afternoon. At least once they got past the patent office, Peter would be able to do something. The fifteen minutes in the patent seemed to take hours, when the clock finally reached 12:25 Peter smiled. The SI cafeteria was one of his favorite places in the entire building. It had several different restaurants, shops, bakeries, and other goodies.</p><p>“Lunch!”  Peter let out with a large smile. It seemed that his announcement had indeed restarted the energy within the group. The stuff they had seen that morning though informative wasn't that exciting. Back in the elevator, Harley pressed the button that had the food emoji on it. Chatter filled the elevator.</p><p>“Okay, so we are heading to the SI cafeteria. Most workers will be taking their breaks shortly. This does mean you may be able to meet several of the Avengers. Now, you all get twenty dollars. You can buy whatever you’d like within that price limit.” Harley passed each person a twenty dollar. Instead of regular money, it had the face of Tony Stark on it instead of Andrew Jackson. This caused laughter to ripple through the group. “As you’ll notice, I just handed you cash. It is only good in the cafeteria. Tony thought it would be interesting to have his face on the breakfast, lunch, and dinner money here at SI.”</p><p>“He really is extra.” M. J rolled her eyes. Having known his dad for years he couldn’t help but nod in agreement.</p><p>When the 13 people disembarked the elevator they took in the sight that was the SI cafeteria. Though it was closer to a food court than a cafeteria. Stall after stall of food vendors. Different types of food could be seen. The class dispersed rather quickly, each going to out the different types of food SI had to offer. Peter walked around, he knew what he wanted for, the issue is that he hadn’t been handed the twenty from Harley. Being the son of the owner he got special perks. One of those perks being he didn’t have to pay for food. He had an account that was frequently used. Ned and M.J were by his sides in a matter of minutes.</p><p>“Peter, go get food. No one will notice.” Ned started pushing him towards his favorite Italian place. Unfortunately, most of the AcaDeca team was in line at the same time. It seemed that pizza and was something everyone was in the mood for. M.J and Harley looked amused. Peter was hoping that the floor would open and him whole. Slowly one by one the line shrank until it was just Flash, Betty, Ned, Harley, M.J, and Peter. Flash got his food rather quickly. Betty, once she had hers waited for the four who were still in line. Ned, Harley, and M.J also got food. When Peter walked up to the counter the guy at the register smiled.</p><p>“Hey Junior.”</p><p>“Hey, John.”</p><p>“So what will it be? The standard Junior usual or the standard Avengers usual?”</p><p>“My usual, thanks.” Peter went and waited with his friends while they all waited for their food.</p><p>“Peter, I have to ask. What did he mean the Junior usual?”</p><p>“Oh, I eat here often. I do live upstairs after all. Da… Dr. Stark thinks it’s hilarious that I love Italian food given that he is Italian.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” When their food was ready, they each grabbed theirs. Peter’s consisted of an entire thin crust pizza, two different types of pasta, and cinnamon rolls. People always speculated how Peter could eat so much food and still look how he does. When the group of five joined the table everyone was already eating. When Peter set down his tray, he got about ten confused looks.</p><p>“Holy Shit Parker!” Abe exclaimed, taking in the amount of food Peter had. Though at that exact moment a recognizable voice spoke from behind Peter.</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“Shut the hell up. It was one time. Why won’t anyone ever let that go?”</p><p>“DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!” Peter exclaimed, turning around to see two super soldiers. “GO AWAY!!!”</p><p>“Oh Peter, you wound us. For that, you’re on dishes tonight.” Peter’s eyes went wide. There was no way that Bucky was sentencing him to dish duty. Bucky smirked before continuing, “Alone.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Well fine. Then everyone else gets Buck’s cookies and you get none.”</p><p>“You made cookies?!?!?!”</p><p>“Well yeah. I thought all of the kids that are on this trip would like homemade cookies."</p><p>"Hand them over and you'll be my favorite." Peter held out his hands hoping to be handed a plate.</p><p>"Kid, you can't convince me."</p><p>"James Buchanan Barnes, give me the damn cookies."</p><p>"Stevie, I'm getting demanded to hand over the cookies."</p><p>"Peter, do I need to reteach you manners?" Peter visibly paled. Steve was using his past against him.</p><p>"No, Steve. I've had enough lectures from you in the last eight years to last a lifetime. Bucky, <em> may </em> I please have cookies?" Peter pulled out his next trick. His large brown eyes locked onto Bucky's. </p><p>"Fine. Also, according to the schedule, Peter you have to cook tomorrow."</p><p>"What? No, I don't. I have until Monday."</p><p>" again." Bucky turned from Peter towards everyone else. "Who wants cookies?" All of Peter's schoolmates raised their hands including the six teachers.</p><hr/><p>Her day had been off to a rough start. She'd been running around all morning. First Bruce needed her to spend several hours running on a treadmill. Then, she went and trained and had to give a self-defense lesson to a bunch of teenagers. The oddest part is she had only been wearing a sports bra and leggings the entire day. It was finally time. She and Bruce were meeting up in the cafeteria to grab something to eat. It was uncommon for most of the Avengers to eat together for lunch. After redoing her braid for the third time today she headed downstairs. The bustle of people grabbing food brought a smile to her face. Natasha thought it was odd that Steve and Bucky were down here, but she put it out of her mind.</p><p>"Nat!" Bruce's voice calling her over shook her from her thoughts. "You've been busy." As Natasha took a seat Bruce handed her a smoothie.</p><p>"Thanks, what are the guys doing down here?"</p><p>"From what I've gathered they made cookies for all the teens."</p><p>"Makes sense." Natasha sipped her smoothie keeping her eyes on the guys.</p><p>"Oh, you missed Peter exclaiming something really funny."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"When he saw Steve and Bucky he said and I quote, 'Damn it all to hell.'"</p><p>'I think I need to talk with my kid."</p><p>"I thought as much." The couple stood and started walking hand in hand over to where cookies were being passed out.</p><p>"Steve doesn't like that kind of language," Nat smirked, Steve groaned, Bruce and Bucky laughed, and Peter paled.</p><hr/><p>Another voice spoke behind him. The people sitting across from him got very excited as they saw who was speaking.</p><p>"You know what Romanoff. It was literally like four years ago. Drop it."</p><p>"Never, it bothers you too much. Now," Nat switched to Russian as she started addressing Peter. "Питер, что я слышал о том, что ты к черту все завалил?” (Peter, what is it I hear about you damning it all to hell?)</p><p>"Мам, я не понимаю, о чем ты…” (Mom, I have no idea what you mean…) Peter swallowed, his mom was frightening on a good day.</p><p>“Хорошая попытка, молодой человек. Хотите попробовать еще раз?” (Nice try young man. Want to try that again?)</p><p>“Моя жизнь кончена. Почему вы не можете просто оставить меня в покое? Мне нравится быть невидимым." (My life is over. Why can't you all just leave me alone? I like being invisible.)</p><p>“Мы любим тебя, Питер. Каждый должен когда-нибудь в жизни увидеть солнце. Пришло твое время." (We love you Peter. Everyone has to see the sun sometime in their life. This is your time.)</p><p>“Нет, подождем, пока я не решу публиковаться. Не давайте меня всей моей команде AcaDeca." (No, let's wait until I decide to go public. Let's not out me to all of my AcaDeca team.)</p><p>“Простите, вините своего отца." (Sorry, blame your father.) He dropped his head onto the table, a crack forming where they collided.</p><p>"Моя жизнь окончена!” (My life is over!) Bucky started laughing. Steve and Bruce exchanged a confused look before realizing that Bucky also spoke Russian. The silence that had fallen over the group of students broke. Whispering between friends broke out.</p><p>"So, Peter what language was that?" Betty asked him.</p><p>Not even realizing what he was saying he replied. "It was Russian."</p><p>"You speak Russian too?" Sally asked, shock written on her face.</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>"English, Spanish, Sign Language, Russian, and at least a fifth."</p><p>"You forgot the other Romance languages, Swahili, Arabic, and Aborijen." Peter added without looking up at anyone."</p><p>"Peter, you forgot Latin."</p><p>"Oh yeah, thanks."</p><p>"That's 13 languages. Peter, how do you speak 13 different languages?" Cindy counted the languages. Instead of a reply, he pointed to the people standing behind him.</p><p>"Pepper's still trying to convince him to learn Mandarin," M.J smirked, as she spoke.</p><p>"Not gonna happen. Bruce, Save me."</p><p>"Sorry, Peter." Bruce smiled, he often enjoyed spending time with his family. "Are you guys excited for later?" Bruce asked the AcaDeca team. Within all of the whispering, he heard one of his male classmates tell someone else that Nat was extremely hot. Peter cringed, he didn't need to hear that. Switching back into Russian Peter addressed Nat and Bucky.</p><p>"Either of you up for a sparring match?"</p><p>"You sure?" Bucky looked at his nephew then at the other children.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. It's been a bad day."</p><p>"I'm all for it. Nat, care to join?"</p><p>"Can't, still having with Bruce." Nat then turned and whispered something to Bruce back in English. "Hon, have Peter go upstairs to something for you. He wants to spar Barnes." Bruce nodded to his wife.</p><p>"Oh, Peter, can you go write down the last hours of results for me."</p><p>"Which results?" Peter knew what was happening.</p><p>"Project Red."</p><p>"Sure. Hey, Bucky save me a cookie."</p><p>"Kid, why don't I just follow you. Make sure you don't get into trouble."</p><p>"Okay." Peter and Bucky headed for the elevator before they were stopped by Mrs. Warren.</p><p>"Peter, where are you going?"</p><p>"To work. My boss just told me to go write some data down. He's at and I have finished eating."</p><p>"Who told you to do this?"</p><p>Peter pointed to Bruce. "Dr. Banner, Mrs. Warren needs to talk to you."</p><p>"Oh, sure. Nat, give me a minute." Bruce walked away from the group to where Peter and his teacher were standing.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Peter said you need him to record data?"</p><p>"Yeah, FRIDAY is great but I like having it written down. All he had to do is copy it."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"It should only take twenty to thirty minutes."</p><p>"Very well. I expect you back in thirty minutes Parker."</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Warren."</p><p>"I'll make sure he's back down here in time," Bucky added. They left the cafeteria heading for the private.</p><p>When they reached the only Vision was in there.</p><p>"Hey Vis." Peter pulled off his shirt and sweater. He warmed up for a couple of minutes before getting into position. He and Bucky took their places. They each fell into an easy rhythm. It took twenty minutes before Peter and Bucky declared it a stalemate. There wasn't enough time to finish before Peter had to be back downstairs.</p><hr/><p>Ned was concerned. Betty had asked him some rather odd questions.</p><p>"M.J, I think Betty suspects something."</p><p>"Probably." Ned watched the others with interest. It seemed to not have even registered that they had met four out of the six original Avengers in the span of five hours.</p><p>"What did you guys think of the Black Widow?"</p><p>"We haven't met her yet."</p><p>"Guys, she was just here. Both her and Dr. Banner were."</p><p>"They were?"</p><p>"Yeah. She was the woman in a sports bra." Ned shook his head. For a bunch of geniuses, they were oblivious. "The same woman Peter was having a conversation with in Russian."</p><p>“We missed that? How could we have missed that?” One kid yelled while another, “I had so many things I wanted to ask her.” This intrigued Ned.</p><p>“What did you want to ask her?”</p><p>“Can she stab me with a knife, who is her kid, can she adopt me?” Ned burst out laughing. He was enjoying lunch, it was so ludicrous that he couldn’t help but laugh. M.J raised an eyebrow at Seymore. she also thought what he said was odd. Then again, with the AcaDeca team, this could be considered normal. After all, they were the same team that nearly died in the Monument. Their normal was skewed, greatly.</p><p>"I don't have words for that comment." </p><p>“Who would?”</p><p>“Fair point Betty.”</p><p>“Now, Ned, you were planning on telling me about Aunt May.”</p><p>“I was?” Ned glanced around, he tried mouthing something to M.J but she didn’t understand it. He was feeling conflicted. He didn't like lying to his girlfriend but he couldn't betray his best friend either.</p><p>"Yeah, you were telling me how she helped Peter get ready for Homecoming."</p><p>"Right. May, she taught Peter how to tie a tie. She also coached him on what to say. She even taught him how to slow dance. She's pretty great." Ned was starting to sweat, if Peter didn't come back soon, or if M.J didn't come to his aid, he was doomed. "Hey, M.J, what do you think of Aunt May?" Ned quickly asked, hoping that M.J would get the not so subtle hint.</p><p>"Aunt May?" M.J paused, "Aunt May! She is pretty nice. She gave me tips on my expression drawings of Peter." He finally sighed a sigh of relief. M.J had understood.</p><hr/><p>Peter Parker was an enigma. Ask just about anyone and they would agree. Truthfully, Monica Warren was beyond confused. Peter, was on a familiar basis with several Avengers, he works with Dr. Banner, and he speaks 13 languages. That is not normal for a teenager. She let Peter go to the lab, because, well, Bruce Banner was asking. You can't just tell one of the smartest people alive no. She kept an eye on the clock, exactly thirty minutes passed and Peter returned. He looked a little fatigued but overall he looked brighter.</p><p>"Peter, may I speak with you?" She approached the teen.</p><p>"Sure, is everything okay Mrs. Warren?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, it is." She paused, unsure of how to proceed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you were an intern here."</p><p>He laughed. "It's totally fine. Trust me, for the first several months, I couldn't believe it either. I mean, Tony Stark just showed up at my one day and said I want you to work with me."</p><p>"Did he really?" The kid looked giddy. It seemed he really opened here, differently than he did at Midtown.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Peter let out a different laugh, this one was sadder. "Well, hey, it looks like Harley is calling for everyone. Nice talking to you." She watched him skip back to the group, an extra spring back in his step.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, that was chapter three. I hope you all liked it. I tried not to make it too confusing. If there is anything I should fix please let me know.</p><p>I love hearing all of your commentaries. It helps me improve my writing.</p><p>The year is almost over, hopefully, 2021 will be better.</p><p>Enjoy your late Spring and Autumn wherever you may be. Don't let the hell of this year get you down.</p><p>Leave a comment, kudos, neither or both. The choice is completely up to you.</p><p>Eventually, I'll finish something I've written. Some stuff I haven't even looked at in forever. I am planning on changing that.</p><p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scary Women & Human/Public Relations {Day One, Part Three}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a semi confusing morning, Peter's Tour group heads down to the Human/Public Relations Offices.</p><p>M.J shows just what she really is made of. Her poor assistant is slightly scared and intimidated.</p><p>Pepper shows how powerful breaking the glass ceiling really is.</p><p>Peter, he's making choices that the others can't argue with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been like four months since my last update.</p><p>Sorry, I've been busy, besides long chapters takes time &amp; inspiration.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy chapter four.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, now that we have all eaten, we shall be heading to more boring things." Harley held a vacant expression. Peter could tell that he was actually enjoying the group's dismay. They had been waiting to see the labs and the gyms. The other groups who had already seen some of this stuff said it was amazing. "I mean, as much as I love the labs, the HPR offices are so much more interesting." A southern smirk formed. It seemed that Harley was milking his Tennessee accent. Cindy and Sally blushed.</p><p>"We get to go to the labs?" Flash asked excitedly.</p><p>"Nope." Harley smiled, "We're going to the Human &amp; Public Relations offices." Betty smiled, she was actually going to enjoy this part of the trip. Peter smiled to himself. S.I really did have something for everyone to look forward to. He honestly could see everyone he was watching grumble working here later on in life. Even Flash, actually was really smart, when he put his mind to use, rather than spreading idol gossip. Quickly pulling out his phone, Peter tuned out Harley once again.</p><hr/><p>Underoos: Hey Dad. I want to do something for some people.</p><p><em> I-Am-Your-FATHER: </em> Kid, what are you planning?</p><p>Underoos: Nothing much. Just possible jobs for a couple of people.</p><p><em> I-Am-Your-FATHER: </em> Pete, sure. Why not.</p><p>Underoos: Cool thanks.</p><p><em> I-Am-Your-FATHER: </em> Kid don’t tell them yet.</p><p>Underoos: Wasn't planning on it. I was going to make it a graduation present. We're only sophomores.</p><p><em> I-Am-Your-FATHER: </em> not what I meant. Well make it a big thing without making them wait. I trust your judgment. Just talk this over with your team. If they agree, you can tell however you'd like to.</p><p><em> I-Am-Your-FATHER: </em> Pepper agrees.</p><p>Underoos: Deal.</p><hr/><p>Peter put his phone away just as the elevator arrived at the 'HPR floors'.</p><p>"Ned, M.J, I have a proposition for the two of you."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I want to have positions lined up for…" He jerked his head in the direction of the team. "For whenever they might want. After ."</p><p>"Peter, that's amazing. Even Flash?"</p><p>"Peter, I have to say, you are an idiot." M.J gave Peter a stern look.</p><p>"Of course even Flash. With the future looming over all of our heads, and everyone being incredibly smart, I want them working with me. I wouldn't want them working for S.I's competition." M.J and Ned shared a look, as future CEO and R&amp;D head they couldn't argue with his logic.</p><p>"Fine. They will have positions waiting. With a stipulation." Peter smiled, M.J and Ned were on board.</p><p>"What's the stipulation?"</p><p>"They have to complete two years of with great grades. They have to continue to demonstrate that they can handle the responsibility."</p><p>"They will also have to sign a form saying that they are not allowed to speak a word of this opportunity to anyone besides a parent," Ned added, he knew that if someone blabbed Peter would be bombarded with requests. Peter stared at his best friends. They both sounded like actual adults rather than sixteen-year-old kids.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>"I have one more stipulation, Peter. You have to be ready to deal with them budding up to you. If you can't handle the fake friendships, don't do this."</p><p>"I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like they're going to find out about my other day job."</p><p>"Peter!" A voice yelled from somewhere. What was Scott doing at the tower? Wasn't he supposed to be in San Francisco? "Peter!" Just when Peter thought it honestly couldn't get worse, an orange tabby came bolting out of the elevator. The cat took many by surprise.</p><p>", what are you doing here?" The only purred in response. When Peter picked up the snuggled into Peter's neck.</p><p>"Peter!" Scott finally appeared. He grew to his normal size.</p><p>"Hey Scott, why are you in ?"</p><p>"Like I was going to miss this. You're too easy to tease. Plus, you're always elusive about your life."</p><p>"Great, just great. Let me guess, Hope's here too, isn't she?"</p><p>"Of course. Cassie's with her mom though."</p><p>"Okay, that's great, well go away now."</p><p>"Wait! You're Ant-Man!" Sally exclaimed, for the team, this day just kept getting better and better. They had already seen or met five Avengers. After shaking hands with a couple of people Scott left. Peter heard Scott tell his ant to go faster.</p><p>"Peter, why do you have a cat?"</p><p>"Oh, um…" He froze, how was he going to explain this. "This is Goose. He belongs to a couple of Avengers."</p><p>"Can we pet him?" Sally asked, Peter knew she loved cats.</p><p>"I wouldn't, he doesn't like strangers." Sally nodded. suddenly hissed. Peter, not wanting to get clawed put him back on the floor. This day seemed only to be getting worse, not better. walked up to Sally and started purring. Sally began to pet him.</p><p>"Odd cat."</p><p>"That thing isn't a cat." A woman stepped from the shadows.</p><p>"Gamora!" Peter exclaimed, "What are you doing on Earth?"</p><p>"Peter wanted to visit." This earned weird looks from the AcaDeca team.</p><p>"Does it have anything to do with…" He trailed off gesturing to his friends and peers.</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Ma'am, if he isn't a what is he?" Cindy was ever so polite.</p><p>Peter kept her from answering. Somethings are better left unknown.</p><p>"He is a cat. She's just being weird. Gamora isn't a person."</p><p>"Bye Peter, I'll see you later." She turned and started on her way down the hall. Suddenly she stopped and turned back. "I'm making a run. Do you want anything?"</p><p>"Yes. I'll have my usual." Peter turned towards his three friends. "Guys?"</p><p>"I'll have a peppermint hot chocolate," Harley smirked. He knew Peter could but stand the smell of peppermint. Technically it was an allergy, but no one really cared.</p><p>"I want a Vanilla Frappuccino," Ned said with a smile. They had already had but it hadn't been enough.</p><p>", caramel creamer, no sugar."</p><p>"Oh make them all large. G, can you get some basic and hot chocolate for everyone else. Bring sweetens and sugar." Peter added as a final remark. He wanted to be nice.</p><p>"Okay, I'll be back." Gamora left heading down the hall.</p><p>"Peter, who was that?"</p><p>"Gamora. She's one of the guardians of the galaxy." Flash was being unnaturally quiet.</p><p>"Did you just ask one of the guardians of the galaxy to get us all coffee and hot chocolate?" Mrs. Warren asked, perplexed. Peter was always so kind to people but this was a new one.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"Just curious."</p><p>"Okay, as we head to the HPR offices, I have to warn you. It will be either very loud or deadly silent. There never is an in-between." Harley herded everyone in the elevator once more. The ride to HPR took longer. Once we made it to floor 67 we took a tunnel that led to a different building. We got in yet another elevator and went down to the 55th floor. After another tunnel, we ended up in the same building we had just been in. Peter rolled his eyes. Harley was taking them the most direct way. For some reason, HPR isn't directly accessible from the main elevators. Harley headed towards the stairwell door. He held it open for the group to walk through. Two flights of stairs up, and one key card scan later we finally reached HPR.</p><p>The general mood in the room was loud. Dozens of cubicles and doors lettered the room. Printers, typing, chatter, and paper being crinkled could all be heard.</p><p>"Does anyone know how to deal with Rogers' most recent rant?"</p><p>"We need more press for the Stark Phone."</p><p>"Someone keep the damn Avengers off of freaking Twitter!" People were yelling left and right. M.J looked perfectly at ease with the chaos.</p><hr/><p>M.J spent most of her time in the HPR offices. While Pepper was training her to be CEO, M.J knew that she was very good at dealing with problems.</p><p>It wasn't long before her assistant came running up to her. Mike was a nice guy. He was carrying a large stack of papers and folders.</p><p>"Ms. Jones, you're here early." The poor man was flustered.</p><p>"Mike, what's the issue?"</p><p>"Captain Rogers went on another Twitter rant."</p><p>"Lovely, which human right was it this time?" M.J was quite accustomed to Steve's ranting, so she wasn't very surprised.</p><p>"He started ranting about the right to choose who to love."</p><p>"Nice!"</p><p>"Looks like the Queen of HPR is in the zone," Harley said gaining a laugh from M.J's classmates.</p><p>"Mrs. Warren, Mr. Harrington, I have to go take care of this. Harley, what's the schedule look like?"</p><p>"Well, we have two hours here. According to what I have, either you or Pepper is supposed to give a presentation. I'm not exactly sure who though."</p><p>"Perfect. I'll see you all in a bit." Mike handed M.J a megaphone. M.J climbed atop a desk and spoke.</p><p>"EVERYONE!" All of the workers stopped what they were doing instantly. "STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD. STEVE DOES STUFF LIKE THIS ALL OF THE TIME." They all murmured in agreement. "NOW, IF YOU ARE IN CHARGE OF STARK PHONE PRESS, FIND JULIA IN MARKETING. SHE'S LEADING THE TEAM FOR THE PHONE.</p><p>"NEXT…" M.J pulled the megaphone away from her face. "Mike, do you have the Twitter thread? I need to know what Steve said and what caused this." Mike pulled a couple of papers off of his stack. She quickly read them. "OKAY, WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO MUCH WITH A REPLY TO STEVE'S MOST RECENT RANT. HE IS IN THE RIGHT TO DEFEND HIMSELF AND HIS BELIEFS. FOR A RESPONSE WORK WITH THAT PREMISE." She stepped off of the desk. The people began working in a more organized fashion following her speech. "What else do I need to solve Mike?"</p><p>"Well, several employees have filed complaints against one of the research heads. Apparently, he is being a 'Misogynistic bastard.' Their words, not mine."</p><p>"Which Head?" She had a feeling she already knew but wanted a name anyway.</p><p>"Richards." M.J sighed, he was the same guy that had thought she was Ned and Peter's assistant.</p><p>"I'll take care of him. Next."</p><p>"Hammer Industries is trying to file a lawsuit for stealing their droid design. They are claiming that Tony's Iron Legion is a stolen design."</p><p>"I'll leave Pepper to deal with that one. She's better with that kind of thing."</p><p>"Actually, Mrs. Potts requested that you deal with this issue."</p><p>"Okay, set me up a meeting with Tony, Pepper, a couple of Lawyers from the patent office, a from legal, the Hammer Representatives, and their lawyers."</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Jones."</p><p>"Mike, make sure everyone has the correct paperwork for it too. I don't want a repeat of last time." The memory of not having the right documents had been a nightmare.</p><p>"Of course." Gamora came in carrying several drinks carriers filled with cups. She handed M.J hers before heading off to find everyone else.</p><p>M.J headed for her desk. It was only 1:45 and she had already solved three problems. Though being on this Field Trip was tedious, it did give her a chance to try and catch up on two weeks of work. The project the five teens had worked on had taken her from HPR.</p><p>As she worked, the group went through the floors, talking to different people. Slowly an hour and a half had passed. M.J headed towards one of the conference rooms. It's where meetings mostly regarding potential lawsuits were held. The rest of the group sat in silence.</p><hr/><p>Peter looked towards the door. M.J should be coming back pretty soon. She walked into the room, Mike following after her, carrying her coffee cup. Peter couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, M.J could be quite scary. She took the open seat on Peter's right. It was interesting, M.J sat on his right and Ned his left. They were sitting at the head of the table.</p><p>Pepper quickly followed M.J. Her heels clicked against the tile floor. As she walked into the conference room Peter was trying to refrain from greeting her the way he usually did.</p><p>"Good Afternoon." Betty's eyes went wide. Here was one of the most powerful women in the world. Peter smiled, Pepper was inspiring.</p><p>"I'm Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries."</p><p>Pepper held herself with amazing confidence, it was noticeable by all.</p><p>"Wow, Mrs. Potts, it's an honor to meet you." Peter smiled, Mrs. Warren was excited to meet his step-mother too.</p><p>"Okay, who here thinks they want to work at S.I?" Everyone raised their hands, the teachers included. Pepper chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't doubt that. S.I has something for everyone. Everywhere medical to public relations. Yes, we also have the Avengers, but they aren't as great as everyone thinks. Tony and Bruce once spent a week arguing about whether a line of code that messed up was the other's fault. It turns out Shuri changed it to get back at them for banning her and Peter from the lab." The group laughed. Peter recalled that week, his moms didn't know how to defuse the situation.</p><p>Pepper continued explaining everything S.I had to offer.</p><p>"Mrs. Potts, I'd love to do an article with you and the female Avengers on female empowerment," Betty asked in a meek voice.</p><p>"I think that can be arranged. M.J, what do you think?"</p><p>"I can get that scheduled. Truthfully we could do it Sunday. Everyone is here." Betty smiled, Peter couldn't help but think he made the right choice.</p><p>"Really? Thank You." Peter fist-bumped Ned under the table.</p><p>"Mike, can you schedule the interview?" The assistant who Peter had forgotten was in the room nodded.</p><p>"Pep, always a pleasure. I'm afraid time is up." The entire group groaned. Why did it have to be 3:45 already?</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be at dinner tonight."</p><p>"Wait!!!" Several of the guys exclaimed.</p><p>"We get to eat with Pepper Potts?"</p><p>"Harley, didn't you tell them?"</p><p>"Nah, I figured someone else would." The blonde shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, well Surprise! Yes, you'll be having dinner with me…" Peter shook his head letting her know not to continue.</p><p>"This day couldn't get better." Seymore sighed. Flash quietly nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I mean the only thing better was if we were eating with The Avengers." Peter, Ned, M.J, Harley, and Pepper had to refrain from laughing.</p><p>"Okay, now, we have some activities planned. Because this is a reward for academic excellence, you all have the night off. Once we head back to the common room we'll have downtime and group bonding." Harley used his authoritative voice capturing everyone's attention. It went unnoticed when Pepper slipped out. The group of thirteen went out the same way they had gotten to HPR. Mike stayed behind to supervise the things M.J wanted to be done.</p><p>Peter was in a trance.</p><p>
  <span>The day had been nothing short of insane. What he really wanted to do was crawl back into bed or go patrolling. What else could they possibly have to do before officially having downtime?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, are you still with us?” Mrs. Warren asked, pulling Peter back into the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry I just got lost in thought.” Instead of heading for the normal elevator, the group headed for the private elevator. It led to the Avengers’ Private floors. The ride from the sixty-seventh floor seemed to be longer than it should have been. The sense of dread Peter was feeling seemed to be building in the pit of his stomach. The elevator stopped, slowly the doors opened once again to the sight of an empty common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you’ll all follow me.” Harley led them towards the stairwell. The only thing ever worth taking the stairs to is the practice range. Were they planning on shooting something? “All of you had your waivers signed. Great, you all can participate. Your instructor is incharge. Do exactly what he tells you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still haven’t told us what we’re doing.” Flash pointed out, his voice spooked Peter. Flash had been unnaturally silent all day. What could he be possibly planning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Archery.” Gasps rang out. This was so exciting. They got to meet Avengers, eat dinner with Pepper Potts, do archery, this was shaping to be the best trip ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the practice room there was a man decked out in purple. A compound bow in hand with a quiver on his back. Hawkeye stood before them once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG we get to learn archery from the best.” Cindy squealed. Peter put his hands to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again.” He turned and faced them. “Welcome to the practice range. We use this for everything from target practice to hammer and shield throwing. Even Spider-Man practices using specific webs in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” The group were in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If each of you would grab your wrist, arm, and finger guards, we’ll begin.” The AcaDeca team shuffled to the buckets. After grabbing the correct protective gear they turned and faced Clint. “Now, a few safety rules. No retrieving arrows until I say. Aim at your own target. Do not distract the others. When an arrow is not in use please leave it in the quiver. They are sharp.” After getting which arm everyone used he handed them bows. Peter didn’t want to participate, but was forced to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time ticked by, Peter had yet to stop feeling the dread in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, want to come up here and demonstrate what I’ve been teaching you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Pete. You’ve improved a ton since you first started.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ugh! Fine!” He grabbed the bow he’d been using. This was going to throw a wrench into his ability to stay anonymous. He grabbed an arrow from the quiver next to him. Placing it between his fingers he pulled back. Lining up the shot, he aimed. The release was quick. The arrow soared through the air landing squarely in the middle of the bullseyes. The group gasped, there was more to Peter than they had all originally thought. Though Ned and M.J both looked unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude!" Abe exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very nice Peter. Think you can do it again?" Clint asked. This caused Peter to actually laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With the other arrow sitting there? Absolutely not, I am not you." A round of laughter broke out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true." Clint grabbed an arrow for himself. Without even looking he drew back and released an arrow. As the arrow flew directly for the target everyone watched to see how Clint was going to make a direct bullseye without removing the previous arrow. Gasps sounded as the arrow pierced the previous arrow breaking it in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dang!" Abe once again exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did say they were sharp." Clint quipped getting the group to laugh once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, thank you Hawkeye. Group if you'll follow me, it's just about time for dinner. Since there are so many of you we'll be eating in the Avengers' dining room. You'll have time to do whatever you would like before then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're eating in the Avengers' dining room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, remember you're having dinner with Pepper." Harley pointed out. He led the group back to the common room. "I'll lead you back to your rooms. When dinner is done, I'll come get you." Everyone but the trio of friends got back in the elevator. Peter, Ned, and M.J headed towards Peter's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harley, where are Jones, Parker, and Leeds?" Mrs. Warren asked,  concerned. She was worried and didn't like knowing where her students had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, probably back to work or something. F.R.I, where is The Future at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Irish voice spoke, "Scary Lady Three, The Hacker, and Underoos are currently heading towards Underoos' room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, they're fine." Harley smiled, Mrs. Warren wasn't convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are they not staying with the rest of the group?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Peter likes his bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You honestly expect us to believe that Parker lives with the Avengers?" Flash finally broke his silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yes. After all, he's a resident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" Flash pushed, he'd been biting his tongue for the entire day but was now wanting answers. Mrs. Warren couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Why did Peter live with the Avengers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not sure, you can ask him in a bit." Harley dodged the question. "Welcome back to the guest rooms. You'll have about an hour or so to do whatever you want. If you need anything feel free to ask F.R.I.DA.Y." Harley turned and left nine confused people in his wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone else beyond confused?" Sally asked, taking a seat on futon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exceedingly." Several members murmured in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What worries me is why Parker, Leeds, and Jones would be working, or going to Peter's room." Mrs. Warren sat while talking to Mr. Harrington.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They did say Peter had an internship." He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but Flash is right, why would he live here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No clue. We can ask him when we see him next." They fell into a comfortable silence. The AcaDeca team started playing Kiss, Marry Kill with members of the Avengers.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The trio of friends made their way to Peter's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally!" Peter let out a groan as he fell onto his bed. He was happy to be away from the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, we are so screwed." Ned sighed, they were all feeling the stress of the day. He watched the world outside of the window. Each car - a tiny dot on the pavement below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be fine. Besides, it's Peter who's screwed." M.J smirked. Peter rolled and glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why am I screwed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're your family. Besides, isn't Spider-Man supposed to be on patrol?" Peter groaned once again, M.J had made two very excellent points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it after dinner. The team will be so shell shocked, they won't wonder where I vanished to." He stared at the ceiling above him. Each and every mark he tried to commit to memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha, can you imagine everyone's face when all of the Avengers are sitting at the table." Ned laughed, though stressed, he could see some comedy in their predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God." M.J let out a rare laugh. It was short, almost unnoticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Shit!" Peter exclaimed, jumping to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ned was suddenly alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm dead. I eat more food than everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter, you'll be fine. No one's going to notice. After all, we're eating with Steve, Thor, and Bucky. They eat an insane amount of food, you'll be fine." Ned pointed out calming Peter's nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just think about it like this, if anyone asks we'll ignore them. For you it's normal." M.J added with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time passed slowly, none of the trio felt like doing anything productive so they sat and watched some mindless television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Capsicle is in need of help setting the table." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice cut through the show. Getting to their feet the trio headed back to the dining room. The table was fully extended. A stack of plates, napkins, silverware, and cups were stacked on top. Falling into a rhythm they set the table. Just as they finished Avengers began pouring into the common room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed chapter four.</p><p>Enjoy your summer of Winter wherever you are.</p><p>The next chapter should take the group to at least dinner. Stay tuned folks!</p><p>Leave a comment, kudos, both, or neither. The choice is entirely yours.</p><p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. The next chapter will be posted whenever I finish writing it. I still have no update schedule. I never have and never will. For those of you who are waiting for an update on any of the other fics, I'm writing, I have absolutely no idea when I will update them. I try and work on them whenever I get an idea for one, but that doesn't generally equate to full chapters. Sorry about that. Those who read The Sun Is Getting Real Low, I do have chapters nine through twelve written, I'm just debating if the direction I was planning on going in is really where I want the story to go in. As for School Trip With A Twist, I seem to have hit writer's block. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to comment. The same applies to my other fics as well. I always love it when someone gives great ideas. Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated.<br/>As always stay positive during the pandemic. Enjoy your Summer or Winter wherever you may be.<br/>Leave a comment, kudos, both, or neither, the choice is yours.</p><p>The Gryffindor ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>